


Whatever He Wants, Part Two

by GentlyWithAChainsaw, orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Canon-Typical Violence, Claiming, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Kidnapping, Kind-of Dark Derek, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Protective Derek, Sadistic Peter, Thumb-sucking, all-werewolf au, whoops there's plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyWithAChainsaw/pseuds/GentlyWithAChainsaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just adores being Derek's new omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is a continuation of this work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3971440/chapters/8909803, but I can't post a chapter there while staying anonymous, and there's no way in hell I'm publicly claiming this smutfest.
> 
> Got a request for a prequel from Stiles' POV and a sequel with mpreg, so combined those two prompts once I got bored at work again and here we are.
> 
> Since this begins with Stiles getting claimed it's a hint more non-con-ish than the first chapter but nothing terrible.  
> FEATURING:  
> More thumb-sucking, because I'm a gross weirdo;  
> Dirty talk;  
> Fisting;  
> Knotting;  
> Breeding benches;  
> mpreg

When news comes that Derek Hale has accepted Alphahood of the pack and will soon choose an omega, Stiles gets down on his knees and prays that he won’t be picked. 

He’s been trained all his life to be a pleasing omega to a werewolf, any werewolf, but he’s seen Derek Hale before. He’s an Alpha all the way through, cold as steel and strong as an ox. If he’s looking for an omega, it’s so he can have something to break. 

“Bet all he wants is pups and once they’re weaned he’ll slit his omega’s throat like that,” Stiles’ friend Jackson says as they wait in line to be bathed by attendants. An omega born in the pack is handed over to the Harem as soon as they’re weaned, and Stiles has grown up alongside Jackson and all the other omegas. Usually if a wolf is looking for an omega they’re all just pulled out of their rooms and lined up for inspection, but the Harem leaders are making sure they’re nice and pretty for the Alpha. 

“Bet he won’t even wait for pups,” Erica adds, crossing her arms over her full breasts. “As soon as you say something he doesn’t like— _slash!_ Then he’ll come right back here for another.” 

Stiles shivers. He says things without thinking sometimes, things that would anger an Alpha. The Harem leaders have always told him that if he isn’t careful the wolf who chooses him will have his tongue cut out to keep him quiet. 

He wouldn’t last a week with Derek Hale. 

He steps forward into the bath and tries to calm his nerves. Derek Hale won’t choose him. Stiles will stay at the Harem until he’s nearly past prime, then go to some beta who’d already had his pups looking for a second omega to cook and raise his children. Derek will choose someone beautiful, like Erica, or obviously virile, like Jackson. 

He won’t even look twice at Stiles. 

# 

After all the omegas are bathed they’re given a plain, clean white shift and lined up in the Hall to be presented. There are over fifty of them, ranging in age from fifteen to twenty-five. As the doors open and Derek Hale strides in they all cast their eyes to the ground obediently. 

“Alpha Lord.” The Harem leader steps forward. “Every omega in your pack, presented for your pleasure, sir. I hope you find something to your liking.” 

The Alpha hums thoughtfully and begins to pace. He stops every so often to give an omega a closer inspection or ask the Harem leader a question, and Stiles desperately wants to look over to see who is receiving the extra attention, but he doesn’t dare. 

The Alpha is being very thorough and Stiles gets a little restless. He wonders what the omegas will be served for dinner tonight. He just finished a heat and he’s always hungry afterwards. His legs ache from standing in one place and he jiggles his left leg a little, letting his mind wander far away. 

A hand clamps down on his shoulder, bringing him back to reality with a startled squeak. The Alpha sternly looks down at him. “Are you bored, little one?” he asks dangerously. 

Stiles knows better than to speak to an Alpha without being given express permission, so he just drops his gaze down to the floor, heart racing. The Alpha sniffs at him, then takes the sleeve of his shift and pulls it off his shoulder. With one finger he traces down to Stiles’ nipple. Stiles catches his breath as the Alpha tugs, just a bit, then leans back to admire the now-hard nub. 

“Responsive,” the Alpha murmurs, sounding pleased. He tips Stiles’ head up so he can examine his face. “And don’t you have just the prettiest eyes?” 

Stiles blushes and the Alpha smiles. “Very pretty,” he says. He holds up his thumb and slips it between Stiles’ lips. “Why don’t you give that a nice suck, pretty one?” 

Stiles hesitantly takes a little pull and the Alpha shakes his head. “No. Suck it like you would suck my cock.” 

Stiles’ heart stutters, but he’s been very well-trained, so he immediately starts worshipping the Alpha’s thumb. He imagines that he’s tracing a vein with the very tip of his tongue, teasing at the slit so he can taste the Alphas precome. He imagines so well that he can start to feel his own cock swelling up just a bit. 

The Alpha pulls his thumb away abruptly and Stiles freezes, worried he’s somehow displeased the wolf. “Strip,” Derek commands huskily, and Stiles almost trips over himself as he does so. The shift falls in a white puddle at his feet and Derek gives an approving nod as he looks Stiles over. He’s delighted to find Stiles’ cock at half-mast and he cups it in his hand, eyes dancing. “Is this for me, little one?” he teases. 

Stiles has to bite back a moan as the Alpha strokes him to full hardness. “Are you a good boy who only comes when you’re allowed?” Derek asks him mock-sternly, tugs becoming almost painful. Stiles nods, teeth clamped onto his lip. This is very bad, very, very bad. The Alpha can’t want him. He won’t last as the Alpha’s pet. 

The Alpha lets him go and gestures for him to turn around. When Stiles does so he feels the Alpha’s hand on his back, urging him to bend. Stiles drops until his head is level with the floor and the Alpha begins to explore his ass, teasingly tracing his finger down from the top of the indent down to Stiles’ hole. Stiles feels himself getting slicker and slicker as the Alpha pushes in one finger and hums in appreciation at the tight warmth. 

“I like this one very much,” Derek says, withdrawing his finger and giving Stiles’ ass a little slap. 

“Would you like to look at the rest, sir?” 

“I don’t think that will be necessary.” 

Stiles’ heart races and the Alpha, obviously hearing it, chuckles. “Eager to be mine, aren’t you?” 

“Would you like to claim him now, Alpha Lord? We have a bench prepared for you.” 

Stiles swallows as the Harem leader gestures towards a breeding bench, wrist restraints snapped open and waiting. The Alpha wrinkles his nose. “I think not. I have something a bit…grander at home.” Derek kicks away the shift still lying on the floor. “And he won’t be needing that either.” 

Stiles squeaks again as Derek sweeps him off his feet and begins to carry him out of the room. He can see his fellow omegas staring after him in amazement. “I’m sorry I didn’t knot you in there,” Derek tells him almost compassionately as he strolls out the doors. “I can tell how much you need it right now. But you’ll have to wait until we’re home, all right, sweetheart?” 

A beta guard opens Derek’s car door and Derek gently crawls in, still holding Stiles. There’s a huge fur blanket waiting and he drapes it around Stiles carefully. It’s the softest thing Stiles has ever felt and he wants to moan in delight, but he’s too afraid. Instead he stares up at Derek warily, wondering what’s coming. 

Derek smiles and cuddles him close. “What’s your name, sweetheart?” 

“Stiles,” he whispers, fighting the urge to rub against the Alpha’s chest. Derek isn’t what he expected, not exactly, but he’s sure the Alpha’s mood can change on a dime. 

“You know who I am, don’t you, Stiles?” 

“Yes, Alpha.” 

“Good boy. You’ll address me as Alpha for now, Derek when you deserve it, and Master when you need to be reminded of your place. And where is your place, Stiles?” 

Stiles scrunches up his nose, unsure of how to answer. “Under you, Alpha?” he suggests, and Derek barks out a laugh. 

“That was clever, Stiles. I appreciate a clever boy. Your place is wherever I deem it to be— by my side, in my lap, on my cock. I expect that you’ll be giving me great pleasure in our future, and I want to reward that. If you’re a good boy, you’ll be adored and given the best of everything. If you’re bad, you’ll be punished. Understood?” 

Stiles nods, but thinks about what Erica had said. “How will I be punished, Alpha?” 

Derek raises an eyebrow. “You’ll get a spanking, and you’ll know that I’m displeased with you. That should be enough to ensure it doesn’t happen again.” 

Stiles quakes under his blanket and the Alpha’s eyes soften. “Don’t be so frightened, sweetheart. You’ve had a hard time of it, haven’t you? All you need is a little cherishing.” 

The car pulls up to the Hale Keep and Derek pulls him back into his arms. “Tomorrow I’ll show you off to the pack, but now I’ll take you to our room.” 

Stiles stares wide-eyed over Derek’s shoulder as the Alpha carries him inside. The Hale Keep is practically a castle. There are beta guards stationed everywhere and a monument in the front hallway to Derek’s ancestor Ephaneous Hale, the first Hale Alpha. “The Hales have ruled this pack for hundreds of years,” Derek says when he catches Stiles staring. “Someday the pup you give me will take over.” 

Stiles hadn’t even thought of that. 

Derek carries him up two flights of stairs and opens the door to a large, spacious bedroom. It’s sparse but well-lit and Stiles can see a bath set into the floor, a well-cushioned breeding bench in the middle of the room, and a huge bed stacked with pillows and furs. “This is where we’ll sleep,” Derek tells him. 

“Where will I sleep, Alpha?” Stiles asks tentatively. There’s no cot on the floor or cage pushed up against the wall. Surely he won’t have to sleep in the bench every night? 

“In the bed with me, silly boy.” 

Stiles’ mouth falls open. It’s a great privilege to actually be allowed to _sleep_ with one’s mate. “Every night?” 

“Every night. You’ll have to learn to fall asleep on my knot, that’s how we’ll end our days.” Derek smiles at him and bends his head to press a chaste kiss on Stiles’ forehead. “I’d like to claim you now, darling. I’ll let you choose. Would you prefer the bench, or the bed?” 

“I’d like you to choose, Alpha,” Stiles answers dutifully. 

“No, none of that. I’m offering the decision to you. The bench will offer you more support, but if you choose the bed you’ll be able to get some rest afterwards. We’ll be tied together for quite a while and I want you to be comfortable.” 

Stiles isn’t used to making decisions, but he finally blurts, “The bed, Alpha.” 

“As you wish.” Derek places him gently on the bed and pulls away the fur as if he’s unwrapping a gift. “Just beautiful,” he praises, turning Stiles over on his stomach. “Do you know how beautiful you are?” 

“N-no, Alpha.” 

Derek gives him a warning slap on his buttock. “Would I own anything that isn’t beautiful, Stiles?” 

“No, Alpha.” 

“So are you beautiful, Stiles?” 

“Yes, Alpha.” 

“Good boy.” Derek spreads his cheeks and pushes his finger inside Stiles’ hole again. Stiles closes his eyes as a warm rush of pleasure spreads through him. “You become wet so quickly, sweetheart. That’s important. If the mood strikes me to take you, I won’t want to waste much time.” He adds another finger and rubs at Stiles, setting his nerve endings ablaze. “How many fingers have you taken in training, Stiles?” 

Stiles gasps and twists at Derek’s torturous fingers. “A whole fist, Alpha.” 

“Really?” Derek sounds pleased. “You’re still very tight. Would you like me to give you my whole fist, Stiles?” 

“Yes, Alpha!” Stiles wants the Alpha so badly it almost feels like he’s in heat. He wants to rock up into those fingers and ride himself to release. 

“And my knot, sweetheart? Would you like me to give you my knot?” 

“Yes, Alpha, yes!” 

“Precious boy,” Derek coos, and presses a kiss to the back of his neck. “Such a beautiful, precious, perfect omega. Won’t you just make the strongest pups? Do you want to get round with my pups, Stiles?” 

“Yes, Alpha!” 

“Because you know that will make you even prettier, don’t you?” Derek slips in his fourth finger and groans. “So perfect. I’ll give you pups, Stiles. And you’ll give me that sweet omega milk your body will make for them, won’t you?” 

Stiles nods frantically, past words as the Alpha tucks in his thumb and slides his entire hand in, clenching to make a fist. Stiles knows he should be afraid at his own vulnerability, but he doesn’t think the Alpha is going to hurt him. 

“You’re ready for my knot now. You’re doing so well, sweetheart.” Derek kisses his neck again. “This is where I’ll put my mating bite once we’re tied together. Then everyone will know that you’re mine. Does that make you happy, sweetheart?” 

“Yes, Alpha.” Stiles moans as he feels the head of Derek’s cock line up against his hole. Derek strokes his hair soothingly. “Like you were made for me,” he praises as he slides in. 

Stiles makes choked little noises as the alpha thrusts inside of him. He’d expected this to be so rough and painful, but Derek is holding him firmly and tenderly so he isn’t pressed into the bed under Derek’s weight. His own cock throbs with the need to come and he whines high in his throat when he feels the base of Derek’s cock starting to swell. 

“So perfect,” Derek says, voice breathless now. “You’re exactly what I wanted, Stiles. If you can do it before my knot is full, I’ll even let you come. Go on, sweetheart. Soil yourself for me, be a good boy. Show me how much you like this.” 

Stiles wails and splatters his belly with come just as he feels Derek’s knot tug on his rim. Seconds later Derek’s teeth clamp down on his neck, giving him the mating bite. The first gush of Derek’s come fills him up and his eyes nearly rolls back into his head with pleasure. 

“That’s it.” Derek strokes his hair and moans a little as he comes again. 

Stiles stares blankly up at the ceiling, wiped out from his orgasm. “I’m a good boy,” he whispers, dazed. 

He can hear the smile in Derek’s voice. “Yes, you are. _My_ good boy.” Derek kisses his neck one more time, right on the mating bite. His voice is satisfied. “Mine forever, now.” 

Stiles closes his eyes and lets himself nuzzle as close to the Alpha as he can, completely unafraid. 

# 

After a month with Derek, Stiles can’t believe he was ever afraid of the Alpha. He’s seen Derek kill and threaten and rage, but he’s also seen him smile and coo and cherish. It’s so easy to make his Alpha happy and Stiles is made so happy in return. 

A month after his claiming Stiles wakes him to a hot, uncomfortable buzzing in his lower body. Derek’s knot had deflated and slipped out of him while they slept and Stiles wants to whine at the loss. His heat is starting, and it fills him with nervous anticipation. 

He’s always just rode out his heats alone before, rocking on his fingers, but now his Alpha will be here with him. 

Derek opens his eyes and yawns, then sniffs the air. “You smell delightful this morning,” he murmurs, nuzzling at Stiles’ throat with his nose. 

Stiles stares up at him worshipfully. “It’s my heat, Alpha.” 

“Oh?” Derek smiles, stroking Stiles’ belly, pushing a little so it goes straight to Stiles’ cock. “Your sweet little body wants me to know how fertile you are, how ready you are for my pups?” 

Stiles nods frantically, feeling a release of his slick at the words. Derek smiles down at him and in a single move sits from the bed and lifts Stiles up. “We’ll eat first,” he decrees, ignoring Stiles’ whine at the words. “You’ll need to keep your strength up.” With one hand he pulls on his boxers, but today he ignores the drawer full of clothes he had specially made for his omega. “You’re fine just like this. All flushed, your nipples hard, your little cock swollen. I want everyone to see you and know I’m the only one who gets to enjoy it.” 

Stiles cats his head against Derek’s naked chest almost frantically, desperate for his knot. 

Breakfast doesn’t take long. Derek is dutifully attentive in making sure his omega gets enough food to sustain him, but the smell of Stiles in heat only allows him to last twenty minutes before he’s picking Stiles up again and carrying him back to the bedroom. 

“We’ll use the breeding bench,” he murmurs, sucking marks on Stiles’ neck and tugging at his earlobe with his teeth. “Because you need to be bred, don’t you, darling?” 

“Yes, Alpha!” 

Derek lays claim to his mouth, hot and possessive. “After this,” he gasps, “you’ll call me Derek.” He straps Stiles to the bench, so his ass is raised high in presentation. He prepares Stiles in three minutes flat and slams into him in one long, fast thrust. 

Stars explode behind Stiles’ eyes and he rocks and thrusts and whines in the restraints. Derek is moaning like he’s an omega in heat himself. When the knot catches on Stiles’ rim Derek sucks on his mating bite and tells Stiles how perfect and beautiful he is, how much Derek adores him, how he can’t wait to meet the pup they’ll make today. He floods Stiles’ hole with come, plugging it all up with his knot, and lets Stiles’ body do the rest of the work. 

Stiles falls asleep there and wakes up to find Derek tenderly unstrapping him and carrying him to the bed. “Sleep, sweetheart.” Derek nuzzles him affectionately as he places him in the bed. “Your body needs rest to make my pup.” 

Stiles seeks out a kiss and finds it just as he slides back off to sleep. 

# 

If Stiles had thought Derek had loved his body before, it’s nothing compared to how Derek worships him now that he’s pregnant. Derek loves stroking him and showing him off, even when it makes Stiles flush with embarrassment. When he’s six months pregnant he returns to their rooms to find that Derek has ripped all of his pregnancy clothes to ribbons, so he has no choice but to stroll around stark naked. 

Derek isn’t the least bit sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure this takes place before Stiles gets pregnant, but feel free to read it however you want.  
> This chapter featuring:  
> Spanking  
> Canon-typical violence and then some  
> Castration (non-Sterek)  
> Threat of rape (bad guy character to Stiles)  
> Possessiveness  
> Sex talk like whoa  
> Cock cage.

Stiles loves lazy early mornings with his Alpha. Derek won’t ever knot him before breakfast, but he’s almost more than happy to tease and play, let Stiles nurse at his cock and then come into Stiles’ hole, plugging him up so he’s wet and open for the rest of the day. Stiles tries to wake up before him every day so he can kiss Derek awake, but the Alpha is always too fast for him. One morning Stiles thinks he has him and leans in for the kiss, only to feel Derek’s teeth catching his lower lip and tugging before letting go. 

“What sort of good boy tries to interrupt his Alpha’s sleep?” Derek scolds, eyes still shut tight. 

Stiles giggles and snuggles against him. “I’m sorry, Alpha.” 

“You will be.” Derek is up and has him pinned to the bed so quickly Stiles knows there’s no way he was asleep only moments before. “Trying to kiss me without permission? Do you think _you’re_ the Alpha here, little one?” His hand grips Stiles’s naked cock, already hard. “Am I supposed to suck this off like an omega would? Should I follow you around like a little pet and call you Master?” 

Stiles giggles again, enjoying this game. “Maybe.” 

“Maybe?” Derek smirks and squeezes his cock, sending shoots of pleasure-pain through Stiles’ body. “Perhaps you should show me how a good omega behaves, so I know what to do.” 

Stiles grins and wriggles a little until Derek lets him up. He turns over and presents for Derek, ass high in presentation, legs spread so Derek can see his cock curving against his belly. Derek hums in appreciation and lands a slap on his ass. “I think you’re too pretty to be an Alpha,” he murmurs. He elongates a claw and gouges a shallow scratch on the flesh of Stiles’ ass cheek, making him squeal. “And _far_ too soft. No, I think I’d better remind you of your place.” 

Stiles cock weeps in anticipation and Derek chuckles, rubbing his ass cheek to prepare him for a beautifully drawn-out, stinging spanking. 

Suddenly there’s a frantic knock on the door and Derek growls. Nobody interrupts the Alpha when he’s playing with his omega, _nobody_. The door cracks open to reveal a terrified Beta guard. “Alpha lord, I’m sorry, but…we’re under attack by the Argent pack.” 

Derek snarls and climbs off of Stiles. “Where?” 

“The north wall, Alpha Lord. They’re advancing towards the keep.” 

“Goddamn.” Derek doesn’t bother putting on clothes; he’ll be in his wolf form for this. “Go gather up everyone we have. I’m on my way.” 

The guard nods and runs. Derek looks to Stiles, expression softening when he sees tears in those whiskey eyes. “Don’t cry, precious one. Everything’s all right.” 

Stiles sniffles and wipes his eyes, feeling foolish. “Be safe,” he begs. 

Derek frowns at him, eyes soft enough that Stiles knows he’s not really displeased. “Doubting your Alpha’s abilities is really very naughty behavior, Stiles. I’ll have to punish you for that tonight.” 

Stiles smiles, relieved. “I’m sorry, Alpha.” He opens his arms for a hug, and Derek embraces him, kissing him softly on the forehead before he calmly strolls out the door. 

Stiles sits in the bed, shaking slightly, wishing he could hear what was going on. They haven’t been attacked since he became Derek’s omega, but he remembers a few battles when he was still at the Harem. They had to all crowd together in the basement, clutching cyanide pills in their hands. If the Hale pack lost, they would have swallowed them at once, since the enemy pack would come immediately to claim the omegas as the spoils of war. Better to be dead than the enemy’s fucktoy. 

Derek has been gone for almost two hours when there’s a knock at the door and a guard pokes his head in. “I’m to escort you to a safer room,” he says, face wiped clean of emotion. 

Stiles gulps. “Is the Alpha all right?” 

“He’s fine. He’s fighting by the Wall. But a few Argents have slipped through and may be coming this way.” 

Stiles hurries to dress himself, fingers shaking. The halls are completely deserted and he jumps at shadows as they walk along. “Hurry,” the guard snaps, unconcerned with being polite to the omega when his Alpha isn’t there. 

“I’m sorry.” Stiles hugs himself, miserable. He wants Derek. 

“Through this door.” The guard pushes a heavy door open, the falls back, eyes stunned and slowly going blank, a spear bursting through the back of his neck. 

Stiles screams and jumps back as he’s splattered with blood. 

An Argent werewolf comes through the door, puts a foot on the dead guard’s chest, and pulls his spear free. He smiles tauntingly and waves the bloodied end at Stiles. “Are you next?” 

Stiles whimpers and stumbles backwards. The man sniffs the air and grins broadly, eyes glowing blue. “No, you’re not for killing, are you?” He grabs Stiles before Stiles can run and pulls him close. “You must be Alpha Hale’s omega.” 

“Don’t touch me!” 

“Why? You think you’re special, omega? Hale’s most prized possession?” The man grips Stiles’ nipple through his shirt and twists painfully. “You belong to the Argents now. I’ll give you to my Lord as a gift, and he’ll do with you what he sees fit. He loves fucking another wolf’s omega.” 

Stiles raises his elbow and thrusts into the man’s stomach. He grunts in surprise and lets Stiles up for a precious second. Stiles tries to run, but the wolf recovers too quickly and grabs him again. “You like to be played with, do you? Now you’ve gone and pissed me off. I can’t bring you to my Lord like this, he’s too good to fight an omega into submission.” The man grinds against Stiles, until Stiles can feel his erection insistently pressing against Stiles’ clothed ass. “I suppose I’ll have to break you first.” 

Stiles struggles uselessly, on the edge of weeping, and suddenly a furious roar rips through the room. The man’s arms go slack and seconds later his weight is off of Stiles completely. Stiles turns to see a huge black wolf roar at the stunned, bloodied man on the floor. 

The wolf shudders, stretches, and becomes Derek, bloodied and ash-streaked but looking wonderfully proud and alive. 

“You stupid fuck,” Derek says to the Argent. He beckons to Stiles and Stiles runs to him, diving into an embrace, burying his nose into Derek’s chest. “You think you can put your hands on what’s mine?” 

The man spits blood and looks up with terrified eyes. 

“The battle is over. Your brothers are being fed to my bonfire outside. But _you_ …you’ll pay for this.” Derek strokes Stiles’ hair comfortingly. “Sweetheart, he tried to hurt you. Tell me how he should be punished.” 

Stiles glares at the man, shaking at the memory of his filthy hot breath. “Kill him, Alpha.” 

Derek chuckles. “Of course, sweet one, of course. Should I be quick with him?” 

“No.” 

“Good boy,” Derek says, looking pleased with his bloodthirstiness. He tilts Stiles’ head up and gives him a long, hot kiss. Stiles can taste blood in his mouth from all the throats he’s torn out today and he licks him lips when he pulls away, relishing the taste of his Alpha’s strength. 

Derek pulls the man up by the throat, smiling pleasantly. “You were hard for my omega,” he says. His hand grips the man’s cock tightly, far tighter than he’d gripped Stiles that morning. “Soft now from the pain. You know, when my omega is in pain…when I spank that pretty ass or choke him with my cock or knot him until he’s stretched as far as he can stand…it only makes him harder.” He grips even tighter and the man chokes in terror. “My little omega is stronger than you are.” 

He pulls, and Stiles watched the man’s pants darken with blood. The man screeches and slumps in the air, face grey with pain. Derek drops him and opens his arms for Stiles again. Stiles sighs in relief as he burrows into Derek’s embrace. “You smell of him,” Derek mutters, anger still lacing his voice. 

“I’m sorry, Alpha.” 

“It’s not your fault.” Derek glares at the man still gasping on the floor. “I’ll fix it.” 

He lifts Stiles and carries him out of the room, purposefully stepping on the man’s neck and grinding until Stiles can hear the bones snapping. Stiles can see servants and guards running around, cleaning up after the battle, laughing and joking as if it were all just a summer picnic. Derek doesn’t stop again until they’re back in their chambers, at which point he begins to draw Stiles a bath. 

“Did we lose many, Alpha?” 

“No. The Agents only sent a small group. I think they wanted to test our defenses. They’ll try again.” Stiles shudders and Derek tsks, pulls off Stiles’ shirt and playfully tweaking his nipple. “Would I let anything hurt you?” he coos, tapping Stiles’ nose. 

“No, Alpha.” 

“Good boy.” Derek lifts him and settles him into the bath. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up, sweetheart. Would you like a treat for being such a brave boy today?” 

“Yes, Alpha.” 

Derek smiles and climbs into the bath with Stiles. He lifts the omega and settles down under him, so he can sit Stiles right on his lap. Stiles sighs as Derek tugs him until his cock is nudging right at Stiles’ hole. He squirms until he feels Derek firmly inside of him. “There,” Derek says, satisfied. “I’ll keep you nice and full while we get you clean. Then I’ll give you a proper fucking until you smell like mine again. We’ll have to use your cock cage. I don’t want you coming tonight. You’ll only smell like me.” 

“Thank you, Alpha.” Stiles looks down at his cock, hard just from him being full of Derek's cock, and winces. "I...I might need the cage now." 

To his relief that makes Derek laugh. "You are such a treasure. Go get your cage, sweetheart. Put it on for me." 

Stiles climbs out the bath, pouting when Derek slips out of him, and hurries to find his cage, enjoying Derek's rumbling growls as he watches Stiles's sluiced body move. The Alpha has to help him fasten the cage over his swollen cock, wet hands slipping off the steel, but finally Derek twists the key in the lock and leans back, satisfied. "There. Perfect." He puts the key on the side of the bath and tugs Stiles back down. "Look at these goosebumps. Let's get you warm." 

Stiles sighs happily as Derek slides back inside of him. His cock valiantly tries to rise as Derek licks at the goosebumps on his upper arms, humming in satisfaction as he covers Stiles with his scent. “You’re mine,” Derek says, voice rough with a little leftover wolf. 

“Yours, Alpha. Forever.” Stiles closes his eyes and tilts his head back until it’s resting against Derek’s shoulder. He forgets the smell of blood and smoke and sniffs until all he can smell is his Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just the thing I write when I'm bored now. Always happy to take prompts of anything else you want to see in this verse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all wanted a werewolf baby, y'all get a werewolf baby.  
> This chapter containing:  
> Pregnancy kink  
> More pregnancy kink  
> Nursing  
> Plot, which is weird and I apologize

The day after Derek breeds him Stiles wakes to find Derek’s fingers lazily stroking his belly. “It took, didn’t it?” Derek murmurs into his ear, voice already smug. 

Stiles nods. He feels terrifically good now that there’s a pup growing inside of him and he wriggles against Derek, reveling in his warmth. “The next Alpha,” he says proudly, hand coming down over Derek’s. 

“The next Alpha, and the current one, needs breakfast.” Derek pulls him out of bed and watches him get dressed. “We’ll need to make you new clothes, won’t we? You’ll be too large for these very soon. I’ll have to bid a final goodbye to that skinny little omega I chose from the Harem.” 

Stiles pouts. “I wasn’t skinny!” 

“You were.” Derek grabs him around the waist and does up the buttons of his shirt without even looking. “You were a skinny boy who trembled at my touch, and look at you now. The perfect mate for an Alpha. Aren’t you?” 

Stiles smiles and snuggles into Derek. “Thanks to you, Alpha,” he says almost worshipfully. 

Derek chuckles. “I told you to call me Derek now. Now, what does the pup want for breakfast? You’ll eat a full meal if I have to stuff it down you, so choose wisely.” 

Stiles thinks. “Fruit. Cheese. Sausages. And if I eat it all…may I have a treat?” 

“A _treat?_ ” Derek lifts him and lets Stiles wind his arms around his neck. “You expect to be spoiled now, hmm? You’re lucky I enjoy spoiling you. What sort of treat did you have in mind, sweetheart?” 

“I’ll need to be prepared to deliver the baby.” Stiles nuzzles his cheek against Derek’s stubble. “Any pup with your blood will be big and strong. I’ll need to be stretched so it doesn’t tear me in two. Maybe we could start preparing today? Maybe we could start… with your tongue?” 

Derek’s eyes glow a lusty red. “I think that’s an excellent idea.” 

X 

Derek has always enjoyed teasing his omega, and now that Stiles is pregnant he has unlimited opportunities. He loves stuffing his omega, even when Stiles is nauseous, all under the guise of keeping the pup strong, promising him rewards if he manages to keep the food down. Stiles’s nipples are sore by the end of his first week of pregnancy and Derek doesn’t let a day go by without playing with them, happily sucking the little nubs and worrying them with his teeth while Stiles gasps and whimpers under him. 

As he starts to swell Derek becomes enamored of his belly. Whenever the Alpha has to receive visitors in his throne room he dresses Stiles in the tightest clothing he owns and perches the omega on his lap, stroking his baby bump while he listens to his guests. 

One day an envoy from the Argent clan arrives. The boy is obviously terrified, and once he begins reading his message it’s obvious why. “The great and noble pack of Argent sends work to the Alpha Derek Hale that they would disband and absorb the Hale pack. Should the Alpha Derek Hale refuse surrender, the great and noble Argent pack will declare war and overtake the Hale pack by force.” 

Stiles gulps. Derek has been waiting for the Argents to declare open war ever since they had launched an attack months ago, but hearing it stated so baldly is a shock. Derek, for his part, reacts with only a small smile. “I find it interesting that your pack should declare war now. Is it because your Alpha knows I have an heir on the way?” His hand rests on Stiles’s belly proudly. “Is your Alpha so scared of a pup still in its mama’s womb?” 

The boy blushes and fidgets. “T-the pup will not be harmed if you surrender, Alpha Hale.” 

Derek’s eyes flash. “And if I don’t?” 

The boy’s face goes the color of whey and he looks like he desperately wishes he could be anywhere else. “My Lord Alpha would have me say that no mercy will be shown to a fallen Alpha’s wh-whore or his seedling, Alpha Hale.” 

“Your Lord Alpha must be very stupid to threaten my pup and omega. Stiles?” Derek looks at him, smiling faintly. “What do I do to people who threaten you?” 

“You kill them, Alpha.” 

“Indeed I do. And I enjoy it.” Derek looks back at the boy. “Tell your Alpha I appreciate his offer of war. My pup will need a suitable christening gift. The Argent tribe and your Alpha’s head will certainly suffice. Run along before I take your head as practice.” 

The boy bolts and Stiles rests against Derek’s shoulder, suddenly worried. “Will you really go to war, Derek?” 

“Yes, and I’ll win. But you don’t need to worry about that, sweet one.” Derek kisses his brow. “I’ve been looking forward to dismantling the Argent tribe for a long time. Gerard Argent is a half-addled fool and his heir Kate has more cruelty than sense. The fighting will be over before you’re done growing the next Alpha.” 

Stiles chews his lip, suddenly needing to voice a fear he’s had ever since Derek seeded him. “What if it’s an omega? We won’t have to give it to the Harem, will we?” 

Derek laughs. “Of course not. An omega child is very beneficial to an Alpha. They’re wonderful for securing alliances between packs. I chose to mate with an omega from my own pack, but many Alphas prefer someone of nobler blood. I’d be disappointed if you never gave me an omega pup. I’d prefer this first one is an Alpha, but that’s not in your control, so don’t concern yourself with it.” 

Stiles sighs in relief. “Really?” 

“Really. I have no prejudice against omegas. I _adore_ omegas.” Derek tugs down Stiles’ loose-fitting pants and pushes his own pants down to his knees, spreading his legs wide. “They’re so very talented with their hands and their mouths…so sweet and pliant…so eager to be good boys and girls for their Alpha...” 

Stiles moans as Derek circles his rim with his fingers. “There are more visitors waiting outside…” 

“Who said I intended to keep them waiting?” Derek manhandles him into position before sitting Stiles down on his cock, so the head slides right into that hungry little mouth. “You’re not ashamed to be seen taking your pleasure on my cock, are you, Stiles?” 

“No, Derek.” 

“Good boy. I thought about having a smaller throne commissioned for you, so you might have your own place to sit, but this is the way a good omega sits, isn’t it? You don’t need a throne when you have my cock.” 

Stiles giggles into Derek’s neck. He wants to move up and down to get a little friction but he knows the Alpha wants him to sit still, keeping him hard and warm until the visitors are all gone and Derek can knot him right over the throne. “I’d riot if you tried to make me sit somewhere else, Alpha.” 

Derek sucks a mark into his neck proudly before calling the next visitor in. 

X 

The fighting lasts three weeks. 

Derek takes the heads of Argent and his heir personally and fucks Stiles with their blood still warm on his hands. 

The next day the Argent pack survivors are welcomed into the Hale pack. Derek addresses them all as their new Alpha Lord, Stiles pressed close to his side, proudly showing Derek’s virility to all his new betas. 

“Are you proud to belong to such a powerful Alpha?” Derek murmurs into his ear as the new pack members all applaud him. 

“Proud beyond measure, Alpha.” Stiles puts Derek’s hand over his belly where the pup is just beginning to stir, roused by the sound of its father’s success. 

# 

One night Stiles wakes to find an insistent pressure on his bladder. He carefully extricates himself from Derek’s arms and tries to climb out of the bed. 

Derek’s hand clamps around his arm and drags him back. “No,” the Alpha says simply, eyes still shut. 

“Derek, I have to use the bathroom.” 

“No.” 

Stiles jiggles his leg, still trying to pull away. “I’m going to piss myself,” he whines. 

“Hush. Sleep.” 

Stiles shoves against the Alpha fruitlessly and Derek clucks. “Striking the Alpha is punishable by death. Remind me to have you hanged in the morning.” 

“You wouldn’t let anyone strike you unless you wanted them to. Please, Derek. I need to relieve myself. You wouldn’t let your omega sleep in his own piss, would you?” 

“I’ll make the omega sleep in _my_ piss if he doesn’t hush and let me sleep.” Derek relents and releases him. “Go on, leave me cold and alone in my bed. I’m sure we’ll find a way for you to make it up to me.” 

Stiles sighs in relief and scampers to the bathroom. When he returns Derek pulls him down and deftly pins him to the bed. “You’ve gone and woken me up now.” 

“Blame your pup.” Now that his bladder is empty he’s heavy-eyed and yawning, but he can feel that Derek is hard, and that wakes him up fast. “Do you need to…relieve yourself too, Alpha?” 

“I do.” Derek pulls his sleep shirt up to his slowly growing tits and strokes the curve of his belly. “Did it wake you up by kicking?” 

“No. It’s sleeping now.” 

“Is it?” Derek tugs him up and directs him onto his hands and knees. “That’s good. It needs its sleep to grow strong.” His hands cup Stiles belly and he lines his cock up against Stiles’ hole. “We’ll have to make sure it doesn’t wake.” 

He slams into Stiles and Stiles cries out. 

“Hush,” Derek says, voice like silk. “My pup is sleeping. If you wake him I’ll be displeased.” He thrusts again, holding Stiles firmly so his belly doesn’t rock and wake the baby with the movement. Stiles bites his lip, only allowing a strangled gasp to escape. “My pup likes his sleep just as much as I do.” 

When Derek comes inside of him Stiles nearly rolls his eyes back into his head in his struggle to stay silent. His own cock is stiff and warm against his belly and he looks pleadingly at Derek, begging with his eyes to have permission to come. 

Derek widens his eyes innocently. “I thought you didn’t want to sleep in your own mess?” 

Stiles juts his lower lip out, knowing Derek can’t resist a pout. 

Derek chuckles. “Go on, then.” He gives Stiles’ cock a nice, firm stroke, and Stiles lets go, moaning around the hand Derek clamps over his mouth just in time. “Good boy. It’s still sleeping?” 

Stiles nods, exhausted from the strength of his orgasm. His belly is a mess of come but he knows Derek will clean him up in the morning, removing the dried mess with washcloth and tongue. 

“Such a good mama, letting your pup sleep.” Derek pops a kiss onto his lips and tugs him back against his side. “A naughty omega for keeping _me_ from my sleep, but I’ll forgive it this time.” 

“Should I sing you a lullaby to get you back to sleep, Alpha?” 

“You can hush, or the only lullaby I’ll hear is the slap of my hand against your buttocks.” Derek gives his mating bite a quick, loving lick. “Sleep now.” 

X 

The labor to bring forth an Alpha’s child is a long, painful process, and Stiles is weeping into his pillow by the third hour. Derek has been banished from the room after threatening the midwife with execution for not being able to magically stop the pain, and Stiles begs for him to be allowed back with every breath. 

Somewhere around the fifth hour the midwife relents and allows Derek back. The Alpha rushes to Stiles’ side, cooing reassuring as he strokes sweaty hair away from a red face. “Such a fine omega,” he croons. “You made such a good, strong pup for the pack. You’ll be glad of its size once it’s born, I promise you that.” 

“It hurts,” Stiles whines, bucking into Derek’s touch. 

“I know, sweetheart. But soon our little one will be suckling at your breast and all the pain will be forgotten.” 

“A big push now, Omega Hale,” the midwife says. 

Stiles bears down, screeching at the pain, and seconds later there’s a mewling cry. “A fine girl,” the midwife says proudly, pulling the pup away from his body. 

“Omega?” 

“No.” 

Stiles is undeniably relieved. He longs to hold the pup, but tradition demands that she must first be handed to the Alpha for inspection. Derek accepts her and gazes down at her, face shining. “Perfection,” he proclaims. 

Stiles holds his hands up eagerly and Derek chuckles before lowering her down. She’s all red-faced from her long journey into the world and she flashes her eyes at him, already an imperious thing like her Papa. She’s a little beauty, a tiny miniature of Derek, and he falls completely in love with her at first sight. 

Derek lets him soak in her presence for a few minutes before his hand comes down over Stiles’ shoulder. “She must be presented to the pack, sweet one.” 

“Already?” 

“Yes. They’ll return her soon, I promise you.” Derek nods to the two beta guards waiting just inside the door. Every child of the Alpha must be presented to the pack, waiting outside the Keep for the first glimpse of her. Derek had chosen the betas to do the presenting very carefully, as it is the greatest honor a beta can receive, and the two chosen step forward: Scott and Boyd. Scott winks at Stiles. “Nicely done,” he says. 

Derek hands the pup into Scott’s gentle arms and the beta beams down at Stiles again before walking out of the room with the pup in his arms, Boyd hovering just behind. Stiles’ heart aches as she’s taken away and he reaches for Derek, lip trembling. 

“Hush, darling. She’ll be back soon.” Derek strokes his hair. “Let me take care of you now. Does it hurt very badly?” 

He’s sore, but it almost seems like an afterthought. “Not very.” 

“Let me see.” Derek noses down to his crack, making a small sound of pleasure. “You smell so…fertile. It makes me want to breed you again. But I’ll need to clean you up first.” His tongue laps over Stiles’ hole, tasting all that fertile muskiness, soothing the residual pain. He comes back up, licking his lips. “There. Better?” 

“Much.” 

Derek smiles and opens his arms, allowing the omega to climb into an embrace. “Have you thought of a name for our next Alpha?” 

Stiles has thought of little else for the past month. “Adelia. It means “strength” in my birth mother’s tongue.” 

Derek considers it, then nods. “Adelia Hale. A good name for a strong pup.” He brushes over Stiles’ breast. “You’ll need to feed her when she returns. You’re already damp here for want of a mouth.” He tugs down Stiles’s shirt, baring his breast, and touches his lips to it. He sucks gently and a stream of milk comes out, bluish on Derek’s lips 

“Derek, that’s for the baby!” 

“You think I’d let my pup drink from a vintage I haven’t sampled?” Derek sucks again and Stiles’ body jerks at the intimate feeling. “Perfect. I’ll have to keep you bred all the time, I think I’m already developing a taste for your milk.” 

Stiles thinks Derek might have drank him dry if the beta guards hadn’t returned with Adelia. “Your pack rejoices in the healthy pup, Alpha Lord,” Boyd says. 

“Good. Leave us now.” 

The guards leave, and after the midwife swaddles the pup she leaves as well. Derek and Stiles gaze down rapturously at their pup, blindly searching for Stiles’ nipple with her mouth. Stiles guides her little mouth down to his breast and she latches, sucking eagerly. The milk flows easily after Derek’s ministrations and she sucks and sucks until her little belly bulges with milk. 

“Here now, little one,” Derek says teasingly. “You have to learn to share.” 

“She can have as much as she wants.” Stiles strokes the precious pup’s head, soft like silk and downy with hair. “You’re already big and strong, but she has to grow.” 

“And grow she will.” Derek watches proudly as Stiles pats the pup’s back, then cradles her until she falls asleep against his breast. “You did very well today, my darling. I’ll give you a gift. Anything in the world you might like will be yours.” 

“Anything?” 

“Anything.” 

Stiles considers. It’s hard to think of anything he might want, with his Alpha by his side and his baby in his arms, but he thinks of something. “I’d like my three closest friends from the Harem, if they haven’t already been claimed, to be mated to your guards.” 

Derek raises an eyebrow. “A surprising choice.” 

“I want them to be as happy as I am.” He thinks, trying to imagine who might be mated to whom. Erica liked big men; she’d be a suitable choice for Boyd. Jackson would absolutely worship Lydia, Derek’s master of coin. And Isaac, the sweetest omega the Harem had ever seen, would be a very fine choice for Scott, Stiles’ favorite beta guard. 

“It’s done. Just give me their names and I’ll have them brought here tomorrow.” Derek takes the pup from his arms and places her in the handcrafted cradle that has been the first bed for all Hale pups since the birth of the pack. He smiles when she snuffles in her sleep, then covers her with furs to keep her nice and warm. “You must be exhausted.” 

“I’m too excited to sleep.” 

“But you will sleep, to get your strength back,” Derek says in a tone that brooks no argument. He settles back on the bed with his omega. “You were a very good boy to let your pup and Alpha nurse from you. Would you like to nurse now?” 

“Yes, Alpha.” 

“Here you are, precious one.” Derek arranges Stiles’ head on his thigh, then pulls out his cock. Stiles nurses the tip, eyes drifting closed. He feels warm and sated and very content. 

“Such a fine omega,” Derek praises, his own voice catching on a yawn. Stiles smiles and nuzzles against his thigh, still nursing, sleep beginning to pull him under. “Everything I could ever want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is probably the end of this universe, but y'all are the idea men and I'm just the scribe, so if you've got more prompts for this story toss them here.  
> I started a new account just for my porn, so look for gentlywithachainsaw for my future stuff! I've also started a tumblr with the same name, and I would love any porny prompts you might have, so feel free to submit here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gentlywithachainsawa03. I wrote this chapter to soothe myself after last night's premiere (because yikes) and apparently there's another episode tonight so...I'm open for prompt business :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this 'verse was done, but here we are-with this insanely long sexy, violent update  
> This chapter featuring a requested kidnapped Stiles;  
> Mpreg;  
> Lots of sex;  
> Spanking as punishment;  
> Violence;  
> Evil Peter;  
> Minor character death

Stiles loves being a parent. Adelia is his little treasure and he spends nearly every waking hour in the nursery with her, cooing made-up songs and pressing kisses to her little palms and cheeks. 

A distant part of his mind knows that he’s neglecting his Alpha, but Derek is indulgent enough not to complain. If Stiles doesn’t return to their rooms by dinnertime Derek comes and fetches him, coaxing him away from the baby with promises of food and sex. Stiles knows that he’s lucky; some Alphas would insist the baby be cared for by servants only, since the omega’s duty is with his mate. 

“Don’t you worry,” Derek says when Stiles hesitatingly apologizes for spending so much time in the nursery. “It pleases me to see what a good mama you are. As long as you’re happy— ” he kisses the tip of Stiles’ nose. “I’m happy.” 

And oh, Stiles is happy. Not only does he have his little girl, but his friends from the Harem are here, mated to the guards of Stiles’ choosing. Isaac— rescued just in time from a planned mating to some old, fat baker— is especially giddy in love with Derek’s second, Scott. Whenever Scott’s not on duty they can be heard all through the halls: the slap of Scott’s hand against Isaac’s flesh; the lewd whispers as Scott tells Isaac just what a good boy he is; the choked-off cries of pleasure as Scott knots his omega all over the Keep. 

Life is absolutely perfect. 

X 

Adelia is seven months old and slowly weaning herself off Stiles’ milk when Stiles’ heat returns. He can tell as soon as he wakes up and he immediately snuggles as close to Derek as he can, needing friction. 

Derek, barely awake, immediately pulls him as close as he can to his bare chest. “Look what we have here,” he murmurs, nose brushing into the sensitive spot behind Stiles’ ear. “Does someone want to make a little brother or sister for Adelia?” 

Stiles has to bite back a moan at the thought of being pregnant again, heavy and full with his Alpha’s pup. “Please, Alpha,” he begs, reaching to find Derek’s cock, knowing the Alpha can’t resist once he’s been touched there. 

Quick as a flash Derek grabs his arm. “Handsy little thing, aren’t you?” 

“Just want to touch you…taste you…please, Alpha.” Stiles can feel prickles in his tits and ass and groin, aching to be bitten and slapped and stroked. 

“And you will, but you have to learn to control yourself.” Derek slides out of bed, away from Stiles’ desperate grasp. “Put your hands up against the headboard.” 

Stiles does immediately, knowing that the faster he complies the faster he’ll get what he wants. 

“Good boy.” Derek rustles in the wardrobe for a moment before tying Stiles’ hands to the headboard with some strip of fabric. “There. That should keep those hands out of my way. Now, before we start, tell me.” Derek cups Stiles’ cheek. “Do you want to be pregnant again? You’ve already given the pack one perfect pup; we can wait before having another, if you think it’s too soon. Answer me honestly.” 

Stiles thinks past the all-consuming heat. Does he want another baby already? Another pup squirming in his belly; another nine months of Derek’s worshipful strokes over his belly; another set of sweet little eyes squinting up at him when his child is first placed into his arms… 

He nods. “Yes, Alpha. I’m ready. Please breed me again, Derek.” 

“Sweetest boy,” Derek murmurs, and starts planting little kisses all down Stiles’s belly. Stiles’ hands twist uselessly at the headboard. “Oh, I love my boy— so nice, and soft, and warm…” One hand brushes under Stiles’ body, to the hole drenched with his slick. Derek chuckles. “And _wet_.” 

If Stiles had control of his hands he would impatiently force Derek to keep his own hand right where it is, but all he can do is whine when Derek instead pulls away. “Derek, I want— ” 

“Shh.” 

“But I need your knot, Derek, I don’t want to wait…” 

Derek gives him a stern look. “Who’s in control here, Stiles?” 

“You,” Stiles grumbles, still squirming impatiently. 

“Exactly right. And you _are_ going to wait for my knot. Because I’m going to make you feel so good, make that cock of yours look just as slutty as your hole already does, before I fuck you full of my knot and send you off to sleep with my pup growing in your belly. Patience is a _virtue_ , my little omega, and in this home, good things come to boys who wait, _while_ they wait.” Derek crawls over the foot of the bed and kisses the inside of Stiles’ thigh, nipping with his teeth until the skin is covered with marks. Stiles has always been sensitive to teeth and he nearly rips the silk keeping his hands restrained. “Delicious,” Derek says. “I might just do this all over your body to see how long it takes before you come.” 

They’ve actually already tried that experiment. It took six minutes and an extensive amount of teeth-work on Stiles’ neck before he’d come completely untouched. It had been enjoyable enough that Stiles wouldn’t mind a repeat performance, so he keeps quiet. 

“But…I don’t think I can keep from tasting this cock for another moment,” Derek says, letting Stiles’s thighs fall open so he can position himself between the spread legs. 

Stiles tries to catch his breath. “I thought patience was a virtue, Oh Wise One.” 

Derek frowns. “Not for the Alpha. The Alpha _never_ waits.” He grabs a pillow and wedges it under Stiles’ lower back to get a good angle, then swallows down his cock before Stiles can even blink. There’s just enough teeth to have Stiles nearly blacking out, and he maybe lasts for all of forty-five seconds before he comes. 

After the first orgasm there’s really no more room for coherent thinking during a heat, for either of them, and Stiles is only vaguely aware of Derek kissing him, the taste of come and his slick after Derek opens him up with his tongue and kisses him so he can share in the treat. He can hear himself begging, feel his wrists bruising as they twist against their restraints in the need to touch his Alpha. He comes again, and again, until he’s run dry and all he can do is moan. Derek fucks him with his tongue and then his fingers, groaning all the while about how beautiful his Stiles is; so perfect and hungry for his Alpha. He growls into Stiles’ ear about all the things he could fit into this eager little cunt, how he could slide both fists inside and it would throb in anticipation for the knot. 

And then, _finally_ , his Alpha knots him, teeth sinking into the grooves of his mating bite so he can hang on, just like a real wolf would. The knot swells and locks, and Stiles sighs, feeling the need churn down low in his belly into satisfaction as all that precious Alpha come pumps in. Derek must feel it too because his snarls become something closer to purrs. He nuzzles close into Stiles and croons endearments, reaching up to finally free his hands. “You were so good for me, Stiles,” he praises as Stiles tucks his hands between their bodies for warmth. “Always so perfect.” 

Stiles hums contentedly and feels Derek come again. He wonders how long it will take before Derek can smell their success. He’d known practically from the very moment Adelia came into existence. 

He drifts, not quite able to fall asleep when the knot is still doing its work. Still, the warmth and afterglow and Derek’s soft whispers of praise are hypnotic enough that he’s barely aware when the knot finally slips out and Derek replaces it with a plug. He only comes to when Derek is lowering him gently into the bath, the room all filled with steam. 

“Is it over?” he asks sleepily, nuzzling against Derek’s chest as the warm water laps at his chest. 

“Your heat?” Derek’s nose brushes just behind his ear. “I think so.” 

Stiles grins smugly. “That means it worked.” 

“Of course it worked. I always get what I want.” Derek wets a cloth and begins to clean the come and slick off of Stiles gently. He has to kiss him to get rid of the traces of sex still on his lips, and he does so assiduously, licking into Stiles’ mouth until he’s sure it’s all gone. He lifts Stiles out of the bath and takes him to the bed. Stiles smiles, happy to be cared for, as Derek carefully twists and wriggles the plug out of him and puts it to his lips. “Suck,” Derek commands softly. 

Stiles does, tasting the remnants of Alpha come. He barely notices when Derek takes it away and kisses him before pulling a blanket over him and cuddling him close. “You’re my perfect boy,” he praises, and Stiles only smiles in response because he knows it’s true. 

X 

This pregnancy is even better than his first, since he knows what to expect. He’s not as sick as he was before and he lets himself by spoiled by his Alpha, hand-fed the choicest meats and fruits. As long as he’s with Derek or Adelia he’s perfectly sated. He begins to teach Adelia to walk, guiding her by her chubby hands, and relishes to think that he’ll have another pup in the cradle just as she leaves babyhood. 

“Do you think it will be an omega?” he asks Derek when he’s started to show. Derek has his head resting against Stiles’ belly, eyes closed, as if he can hear what’s going on inside. 

“I certainly hope so,” Derek says lazily. 

“You _hope_ so?” 

“Yes. Otherwise it might clash with Adelia over who will take command of the pack. The first two children of a pack sometimes do, if both are inclined to lead. I was born only eight months after my sister Laura, and my father was always worried we might kill each other to determine who would take power.” 

Stiles frowns. He’d never been very invested in the politics of the pack when he was a child; he doesn’t even remember that Derek had a sister. “Did you?” 

Derek is quiet for a moment. “No. I didn’t want to lead that badly. She would have taken command, but she was killed by someone else.” He lifts his head away and draws the covers up over Stiles. “I wouldn’t want to see any rivalry between our children. An omega pup would please me very much.” 

Stiles wants to know who killed Derek’s sister, but Derek doesn’t volunteer any more information. Surely they aren’t a threat any more— Derek would never let someone live who hurt someone he loves. 

“Now,” Derek murmurs, joining him under the sheets. “You know I can’t keep my hands off of you when you’re so beautifully pupped. Why don’t you lay nice and still while I play with your little cock just exactly how you like, hmm?” 

“Yes, please.” Stiles sighs happily as Derek strokes him, any thoughts of violence and pack enemies flying away. 

X 

Isaac and Erica are pregnant along with Stiles, and they all commiserate together in the nursery when they aren’t being used by their mates. “If it’s as huge as Boyd I’m going to be split in two,” Erica complains, hands spread wide over her expansive stomach. 

“You’ll be glad it’s big and healthy after it’s born,” Stiles says, remembering what Derek had told him when he was in labor. He beams at his daughter, currently clinging to his hands and swaying on her own two feet. “Isn’t that right, Adelia? You were such a strong, big girl when you were born, weren’t you?” 

There’s a knock at the doorframe and Stiles looks up to see Derek. “Sorry to interrupt,” Derek says. “I wanted to let you know I have to leave for a few hours. I may not be home in time for dinner.” 

“Is everything all right?” 

“Just fine. There’s some sort of skirmish between a few pack members my guards can’t sort out themselves.” Derek rolls his eyes. “If you want something done right you have to do it yourself.” 

Stiles grins and hoists Adelia onto his hip so he can walk her over to her father. “Go be all growly and scary, Alpha. Come home safe.” 

“Of course.” Derek tickles Adelia. “And if you’re a good girl Papa will bring you home something sweet from a shop, hmm? A special treat for my special girl?” 

Adelia recognizes the word _treat_ and squeals with delight. Derek chuckles, kissing the top of her head before kissing Stiles. “Make sure he eats if I’m not home for dinner,” he orders the other omegas before striding away. 

He isn’t home for dinner, and Isaac and Erica dutifully watch Stiles to make sure he has something nutritious. After that their mates want them, so Stiles returns to the nursery alone for a few more hours of playtime with Adelia. He reads to her, though she’s as impatient as her Papa and tries to flip through all the pages herself. 

“We’re supposed to _read_ the story,” he tells her patiently, pulling her hand away from the page. “See? Or at least look at the pictures…it would be so great if you could just _pretend_ to listen to me; Papa at least does that.” 

He hears a soft snort at the door and looks up to see a man he doesn’t recognize. There’s something vaguely familiar about him, though, enough that Stiles doesn’t immediately freak out. “Hello?” he says cautiously. 

“Hello.” The man smiles engagingly at him. “You’re the Alpha’s mate, aren’t you?” 

“Yes. Did the guards let you in?” 

“They did. I’m Derek’s uncle. Has he mentioned me?” 

Stiles shakes his head. He’d thought all of Derek’s family was dead, but the Alpha is always so reluctant to talk about those things that he’s never clarified. 

“Peter.” The man steps into the room so he can shake Stiles’ hand. “I’ve been traveling— Derek uses me as an emissary among packs. I thought it was far past time I came home to meet my nephew’s new family.” His gaze tracks over Adelia, who is now trying her best to rip the pages right out of the book. “How adorable,” he says, eyes glinting. 

“Yes.” Stiles puts an arm around Adelia to tug her snugly into his lap. It must be instinct, a reaction to a stranger around his pup, but he feels a bit on-edge. “She’s our first. She’ll be getting a brother or sister in about five months.” 

Peter’s eyebrows shoot up. “You’re pregnant?” 

Stiles nods and tries to look behind Peter. It’s a little strange that the guards hadn’t escorted him here. 

“Derek must be pleased.” Peter looks him up and down. “You’re a fine-looking omega, aren’t you? I’m sure Derek is _very_ pleased with you.” 

Stiles grits his teeth. This man is pushing it. “I think he’ll keep me around. He’s actually out right now, but he should be home soon.” 

“Oh, not too soon, I hope.” Peter puts his foot against the door of the nursery and pushes so it slams shut. “That would ruin everything.” 

Stiles stands immediately. “What are you doing?” 

“We’re just talking, omega. Sit. You might as well obey me so this doesn’t become unpleasant. Your Alpha is going to be gone for a while— I made sure of that.” 

“ _You_ made sure of that?” 

“Yes. It’s not his betas fighting out there. I paid some lone wolves to start trouble, and it will take him hours to sort it all out. When he comes home all he’ll want is the comfort of his omega— but he won’t find you, will he?” 

Stiles’ heart beats a sickening rhythm. “What do you want?” 

“The pack.” Peter tilts his head to consider Stiles. “You really do have no idea who I am, do you? That is my nephew, I suppose— not one to show his pain. I attempt a takeover of the pack years ago, when Laura was posed to take power. She would have been a decent Alpha, but she was too trusting. I killed her and attempted to blame it on Derek.” He frowns. “Unfortunately, Derek got the better of me that time, but, since I was the only family he had left, chose to exile rather than kill me. You’ll pay for that oversight now.” 

“You’re making a mistake.” Stiles is clutching Adelia so tightly she’s whining against his chest. “You don’t need me. I’m useless to you. This is between you and Derek.” 

“You’re everything to me.” Peter leans forward, eyes glowing blue with intensity. “You’re my bargaining chip. Derek has always let himself care too much for his family— his omega mother and his sister were his open flanks years ago. If he has to choose between his Alphahood and you, he’ll choose you. Or, at the very least, he’ll be frantic enough at the thought of you in danger that he’ll be easy to attack.” 

Stiles shakes his head wildly. He can’t let Peter use him. Derek can’t just give up his leadership and walk away; for another Alpha to take over the pack they have to kill the previous Alpha. Since Adelia has already been accepted as the next Alpha of the pack, she has to die too. And as for Stiles— 

“I’ll keep you,” Peter says, reading his mind. “That’s fallen out of custom now— usually a conquering Alpha just kills the previous Alpha’s omega. But I like you. I think you’d give me beautiful pups.” His gaze drops to Stiles’ belly. “Once we get rid of that one, of course.” 

Stiles can get out of this. Peter must have snuck in past the guards, but there are still plenty on duty. He’ll scream, and a dozen will come running— 

His gaze drops to Peter’s hand and he sees that the werewolf has pulled out a knife. It sits there, glinting in the dim light of the nursery. The sight of it scares the breath out of him. He has no doubt that if he screams, Peter will use it on him or Adelia. The guards would be so busy trying to save them that Peter could sneak away easily. 

“Give me the baby,” Peter says pleasantly. 

Stiles’ arms immediately tighten around her. “Why?” 

“Because I can’t take her with us. I can’t be weighed down by her when we leave.” 

“What are you going to do to her?” 

“I’m going to kill her,” Peter says, still in that pleasant tone of voice. “But if you stop asking questions and let me get on with it, I’ll make it quick and painless.” His tone changes, becoming a low growl. “Now, omega.” 

Stiles bares his teeth. Peter clearly thinks he’s the sort of omega who meekly obeys any order, no matter how terrible “You can’t,” he says. “If you kill her now, the pack will never accept you. You can’t just kill a pup while her Alpha is away. That isn’t overthrowing. It’s just murder. A pack won’t accept someone who doesn’t play fair. You would have to defeat Derek before hurting his pups and you know it.” 

Peter frowns, tilting his head slightly as he consider Stiles’ words. “That’s a risk I’m going to have to take.” 

“If Derek comes home to find her dead, he’ll go into a rage. He’d be completely mad; he’d shift and hunt you down. There’s no way you could beat him. Besides, if you’d kill her like this, he would just assume you’d killed me too. She has to live for your plan to work.” 

Peter’s scowl deepens. “Fine,” he says. “Put her in the crib and come with me. Don’t you dare make a sound, or she dies now.” 

Stiles carries Adelia over to her crib, hands shaking. She beams at him. “Ma?” she asks as he places her down. 

“I love you,” he whispers. He has no doubt that Derek will keep their daughter safe. He just doesn’t know if he’ll be as lucky. 

Peter takes him by the arm and presses the tip of the knife into his side. “Walk quietly,” he says. “We’re going out the back way.” 

Stiles walks. Derek must have taken most of the guards with him when he left, because the halls are quiet. Scott and Boyd are with their omegas. He’s beginning to panic when he hears a shout from behind him: “What do you think you’re doing?” Peter turns sharply, digging the knife further into Stiles’ skin. A guard stands there, eyes wide with shock. “Take a step and the Alpha’s mate dies,” Peter says. “We’re going to walk out of here. When the Alpha returns, you tell him his Uncle Peter came, saw something he liked, and took it. If he wants it back, he’s welcome to come and find me.” 

The guard springs forward but Peter throws her off easily. The sound of the scuffle attracts a shout from down the hall, and Peter runs, dragging Stiles along with him. There’s a car idling outside and Peter throws Stiles in before taking the driver’s seat and speeding off. Stiles twists in his seat and watches the Alpha Keep fade into the distance. 

“Don’t worry,” Peter says, sounding smug and breathless. “You’ll be returning soon enough. On the arm of the new Alpha.” 

X 

Derek is furious. His vision dances in shades of red and black and his wolf snarls and bites in the back of his mind, urging _fight_ and _hunt_ and _howl_ and _kill_. 

He wants to rip apart every guard in the Keep who let Peter snatch Stiles right out from under them but he doesn’t have the time. 

It’s partly his own fault anyway. For not keeping his omega near him at all times. For not killing Peter after what he did to Laura— 

Thoughts of his sister nearly make him lose control. He’s still haunted by the thought of her ripped in two, eyes and mouth still wide with shock. She’d been killed without honor and Peter had tried to blame it on him. 

He’d banished his uncle, still too green in his Alphahood to kill his own blood. He should have known Peter was out there licking his wounds and waiting for revenge. 

And now he has Stiles. 

Adelia, at least, is still safe, and seeing her sound asleep in her crib keeps him from falling off the edge completely. He orders half his betas to guard the nursery, even though there is no chance Peter will return. He’s hiding with Stiles right now, doing God only knows what to him… 

He tracks the tire treads left in the mud until he finds Peter’s car, abandoned near the wall marking off the edge of Derek’s pack domain. A mistake— Derek can track Stiles by scent now. He shifts and drops his nose to the ground, following the smell of his omega deep into the woods. 

X 

Peter leads Stiles through the woods, stopping every so often to cut into Stiles’ hand and let a few drops of blood soak into the ground. “That’ll drive him crazy when he tries to track you, won’t it?” he murmurs with satisfaction. 

Eventually they get to a cave and Peter pushes Stiles inside, pausing at the entrance to cut him again and smear blood around the rocks. The cave leads far underground and eventually they come to a wide outcropping, where a lit lantern is already waiting. Peter must have been camped here for a while. 

Peter ties his hands and shoves him against the rock wall. “There,” he says. There’s a wooden chest in the other corner of the cave that he opens, taking out a pair of gloves and a tightly-capped vial. “You wait there for a moment, omega. I’ll be right back before you can get lonely.” 

Stiles scowls at him. When Peter is out of sight he tries to free his hands, but Peter is just as good with knots as Derek and the rope doesn’t budge. Peter reappears before he’s even managed to loosen them. 

“All finished,” Peter says cheerfully, stripping off the gloves carefully and dropping them along with the now-empty vial into the trunk. 

“What did you do?” 

“I lined the entrance to the cave with crushed wolfsbane.” Peter looks so fucking _smug_. “Derek will be so overwhelmed by the smell of your blood that he won’t even notice. Once he breathes it in he’ll be weakened and easy to overcome. I’ll take his body back to the pack and present myself as the new Alpha.” 

“He’ll still beat you,” Stiles says, turning his head away. Derek isn’t stupid. He’ll notice the wolfsbane. He has to. 

“No, I don’t think he will. Not when he sees you. Once we’ve returned to the pack I’ll kill his pup, force the one inside of you out, and mount you in front of the pack so there’s no mistaking who’s in charge.” Peter reaches out to turn Stiles’ face towards him. “Don’t put a pout on that pretty face, omega. It won’t be so terrible being mated to me, will it? You won’t have nearly so many liberties as Derek gave you, but you’ll be happy under a firm hand…that’s the only way to treat an omega.” His voice lowers and his hand on Stiles’ chin becomes a caress. “I’ll give you another pup before you even have time to miss that one, don’t you worry.” 

Stiles yanks his head out of Peter’s grip. “I have to piss,” he says. 

“Hold it.” 

“I can’t. I’m pregnant.” Peter won’t like another werewolf pissing on his own turf, especially not an omega. “You need to take me outside.” 

Peter rolls his eyes and yanks Stiles to his feet. “Fine. It’ll take my nephew a while to track his way to us anyway…and I suppose the scent of you marking the ground around the cave might confuse him.” He leads Stiles out another entrance, once that’s so narrow Stiles almost can’t squeeze through. He whines until Peter unties his hands, so he can grip the rock sides and push himself out. Some pieces of shale slide lose and Stiles grabs the sharpest of them, tucking it into his fist before Peter can see. 

“Go on,” Peter says once he’s managed to squeeze out of the cave as well. “I might as well get a good look at what I now own.” 

Stiles reaches down to the waistband of his pants and Peter steps closer, eyes greedy. Stiles takes a breath and, before he can psyche himself out, slashes Peter across the face with the rock. The werewolf roars, stumbling backward with his hands clamped over his eye, and Stiles makes a run for it. 

X 

Stiles has been bleeding; Derek can smell it. He has to keep stopping in his tracks because the scent of blood, of his omega’s pain, is so strong sometimes that he thinks he might be about to stumble right over Stiles’ body. It makes him growl, teeth bared and fur on edge, urged simultaneously to destroy the predator that had done this and comfort his wounded mate. 

He is going to destroy Peter until the entire forest smells of his blood. Then he’ll carry Stiles home, taking his pain all the while. He’ll wrap Stiles in blankets and rock him to sleep and tell him a thousand times how sorry he is for leaving him alone and in danger. 

Suddenly he hears a shout and he bounds forward, ears flattened against his head. He sees Stiles running, bracing his hand against a stone outcropping, only a few feet away from an entranceway that must open into Peter’s makeshift den. There’s a howl and Derek watches his Uncle Peter, in wolf form, chase his omega down and crowd him against the side of the cave. 

Derek snarls and leaps, sinking his teeth into Peter’s nape. Peter tries to buck him off and Derek snaps at him again, catching the meat of his ear and feeling the satisfying bloom of blood in his mouth. Peter snarls and tries to claw Derek’s underbelly. It surprises him enough that he yips with surprise, momentarily in pain. 

As he readies himself to jump on Peter again there’s a strangled yell and Stiles grabs Peter around the neck. Peter snarls, twisting to throw him off— he’ll throw him right into the stone and smash his head open. Derek roars with fury, unable to do anything with Stiles in the way. He watches in horror as Stiles drags Peter backwards, using all his strength to move them both to the entranceway of the cave. When they reach it Stiles cries out, letting go of Peter and falling to his knees, eyes yellowing into a half-shift. Peter collapses into a heap of fur. 

Derek starts to move forward. “Don’t!” Stiles cries out. He struggles to pulls himself forward and Derek grabs his arm with his teeth, tugging him back onto the grass. Stiles groans in relief. “Wolfsbane,” he whispers. “He was trying to trick you into walking right into it.” 

Derek shifts back to human and lifts Stiles into his arms, furious at Stiles for doing something so risky. Touching or inhaling wolfsbane can paralyze, cause hallucinations in, or even kill werewolves. “Did he hurt you?” he asks curtly. 

Stiles shakes his head. He curls into Derek’s chest, and relief breaks through Derek’s fury enough that he presses a soft kiss to his boy’s forehead. “I’m taking you home, sweetheart,” he murmurs. “Just let me take care of Peter, all right?” He lays Stiles down onto the grass before turning back into his uncle. 

Derek takes a deep breath, holds it, and grabs Peter by the hind legs, tugging him out onto the grass. Peter whimpers pathetically, shifting back to human. His eyes are dazed from inhaling wolfsbane. “Derek,” he wheezes. 

Derek puts his hand on Peter’s chest, shaving him into the dirt. His claws elongate. “Very stupid, Peter,” he whispers. “You should never have come back.” 

Peter opens his mouth again, to beg or scream or threaten, but Derek doesn’t want to hear it. He plunges his claws into Peter’s chest, cracking bone, feeling the tips of his claws puncture soft muscle. Peter’s eyes fly wide open and go sightless as Derek rakes his heart to shreds inside his chest. 

He’d been too afraid to kill Peter once, because Peter was the only family he had left. But Derek has a new family now, and Peter had dared to threaten it. 

If he had been stupid enough to try and break Derek’s heart, he deserves to lose his own. 

Derek wipes his bloody hand on the grass before returning to his omega. He picks Stiles up, rubbing a soothing hand over his protruding belly. Stiles clings to him gratefully as Derek carries him home. 

X 

Stiles spends the day after his kidnapping in bed, being fussed over by the doctors and his friends. He has to recount the entire experience of his kidnapping a few times, and Derek won’t stop snarling every time he hears it. He and the baby are just fine after their slight exposure to wolfsbane, but Derek isn’t taking any chances, and when Stiles tries to get out of bed so he can go check on Adelia Derek growls at him so fiercely he immediately hops back under the covers and smiles like a perfect angel. 

After a long night’s sleep he wakes in the arms of his Alpha. “How are you feeling?” Derek asks softly. 

“Fine.” Stiles snuggles against Derek’s side. “I told you, I held my breath. I barely inhaled any wolfsbane at all.” 

“It was still risky,” Derek grumbles. “Stiles, don’t you ever do that again. Do you understand me? You must never, ever put yourself at risk that way. You could have been killed.” 

“But I thought you were hurt…you had whimpered, and I thought he was going to…” 

“I don’t care. I was fine, but that’s not even the point. You don’t risk your life for me, or anyone.” Derek’s eyebrows are set in a fierce scowl. “What you did was brave, yes, but it was also impulsive, and dangerous, and foolish. Don’t think I’m happy about it just because it ended up working.” 

Tears sting Stiles’ eyes. He hates when Derek’s angry at him. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. 

Derek sighs and kisses his forehead. “It’s all right.” 

“I didn’t mean to make you angry. I just saw you get hurt and I had to act. I didn’t even think, I just— ” 

“I know, Stiles. I know you didn’t think. And don’t mistake me— I _am_ proud of you for being so brave.” 

“But you’re mad.” 

“Yes. You know how risky it was. You put yourself— the most precious thing in the world to me— at risk, even though I had the situation under control.” Derek brushes away a tear with his thumb. “Shh, sweetheart. I don’t want you to be upset.” 

But Stiles can’t be anything but upset when his Alpha is angry with him. “I’m sorry, Derek. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” 

“ _Stiles_.” Derek sits up and pulls him tightly into his arms. “Enough of this. You’re forgiven. You did one foolish thing, and that’s after thinking quickly to save Adelia and staying calm so I could find you safely. I’m proud of you. It’s just that you scared me when you walked into that wolfsbane.” 

Stiles presses his face into Derek’s chest. “You need to forgive me,” he says thickly. 

“I just said I did.” 

“No. You need to really forgive me. You need to punish me first.” 

Derek is quiet for a moment. “I don’t think you need to be punished.” 

“I do!” Stiles doesn’t like being punished, necessarily, but it’s the only way to know that Derek has truly forgiven him and his transgression is in the past. “Please, Derek. Please?” 

Derek sighs, but Stiles stares up at him with puppy-dog eyes, and eventually he realizes that this is what his omega needs. “All right,” he says. “Pants off.” 

Stiles quickly strips out of his pants. Derek sits over the edge of the bed and lets Stiles crawl into his arms. “Give me a kiss,” he says. 

Stiles does. Derek holds up his right hand and Stiles presses a kiss into the palm. “Good boy,” Derek says. “Ten strokes, all right? Count and thank me after each one.” 

Stiles nods and drapes himself over Derek’s knee, ass in the air. He’s glad he only gets ten. He’d been spanked twice while pregnant with Adelia and it made for an….intense experience, to say the least. 

“Tell me why you’re being punished,” Derek says, hand gently caressing Stiles’ ass. 

“Because I was impulsive and put myself— and our baby— at risk.” 

“That’s right. I know you’re smarter than that, Stiles. You proved that when you protected Adelia. Even if you think I’m hurt, you have to keep your head.” 

“Yes, Alpha.” 

Derek’s hand comes down soundly over Stiles’ ass, making him inhale sharply. “One,” he says, a little shakily. “Thank you, Alpha.” 

“Good.” The second spank comes almost immediately. 

“Two. Thank you, Alpha.” 

“That’s my good boy,” Derek murmurs, and continues, pausing only to praise Stiles and rub the sting after each one. Stiles is just starting to feel pain when the last stroke finally comes and Derek immediately pulls him upright into an embrace. 

“That wasn’t very hard,” Stiles accuses, sniffling back a few errant tears that always come with the relief of a punishment being over. 

“Well, I wasn’t very angry.” Derek kisses him. “Do you feel better?” 

“Yes, Alpha.” And he does. He feels a thousand times better, as though the weight of the entire terrible experience is behind him now. Now he just wants to be cuddled, and Derek is obviously more than willing to oblige him. 

“You’re my good boy,” Derek says gently. “My perfect boy, aren’t you? I’ll always keep you safe, I promise.” 

“I know, Alpha. I love you.” 

“I love you too, sweet boy.” Derek lays him down on the bed. He must have sneakily taken all of the pain of the spanking, because Stiles’ ass feels completely fine already. “I’m going to get you some food, all right?” 

Stiles nods and snuggles into the pillows. Derek returns within minutes with a tray full of food— too much food, really, but Derek wants to see his omega well-fed, and Stiles knows better than to complain. 

And when Derek knots him before bed to reaffirm that Stiles belongs to _him_ , and nobody else? 

Stiles certainly isn’t complaining about that, either. 

X 

Derek is definitely more protective than usual for the rest of Stiles’ pregnancy, but all that means is more family time between Derek, Stiles, and Adelia. Their daughter is fascinated with Stiles’ growing belly, though she doesn’t seem pleased at all when Stiles explains that it’s her brother or sister growing inside. She doesn’t like to share, which Derek says smugly simply means she’ll make a good Alpha. 

“Let’s hope the second one doesn’t feel the same way,” Stiles mutters, rubbing his belly. He keeps thinking about what Derek had told him, about two pups fighting to the death over who will take control of the pack. He’d watched Derek claw his own uncle’s heart to shreds— he can’t imagine having to live through his children doing that to each other. 

Erica gives birth to a sturdy male pup, and Isaac surprises everyone by popping out omega twins. They should go to the Harem, but Scott and Isaac plead with Derek to let them stay. “They can work here in the Keep,” Isaac begs, holding them close. “They can be playmates for Adelia and the new baby…” 

Derek sighs and glances at Stiles, who reflects pleading eyes back at him. “All right,” he says grudgingly. “As a favor to my most honored beta— and to my mate— I’ll let them stay even after they’re weaned.” 

Isaac squeals in delight and falls into Scott’s arms. “I’m going to go down in history as a bleeding-heart Alpha who let the entire pack hierarchy crumble,” Derek grumbles later, once they’ve retired to the bedroom. 

Stiles snorts. “Bleeding heart, Derek? Really? After what you did to Peter?” 

Derek flicks his nose. “I liked you better when you didn’t sass me. If that smart mouth needs to be occupied, I’d be happy to give it something useful to do.” 

At this late-stage of his pregnancy Stiles is constantly in the mood for sex, but barely able to actually have it. The thought of swallowing his Alpha’s cock makes him immediately so hard that he groans and reaches down to Derek’s lap in anticipation. Derek laughs at him. “That was meant to be a threat, you know.” 

“Well, I took it as a promise. Please, Alpha?” 

“You beautiful boy,” Derek murmurs, sliding Stiles off his lap and between his legs. “Here you are, sweetheart.” He feeds his cock into Stiles’ eager mouth slowly, getting a firm grip on Stiles’ hair. “Nice and slow, now. I want that jaw sore enough that you won’t be giving me any more lip today.” 

And that’s where Stiles is when he goes into labor with his second child— happily sucking off his Alpha, water breaking just in time for an amused Derek to think his eager boy had come untouched. 

X 

It doesn’t take nearly as long as it did with Adelia to deliver his second child, and Derek is much better at controlling himself this time, so he doesn’t find himself thrown out of the room. Isaac assists in the delivery, cracking jokes and wiping Stiles’ brow, and he’s the one who finally lifts the squalling infant away from Stiles and cuts the cord between them. “It’s a boy,” he says gently. “A beautiful omega.” 

Stiles closes his eyes, unsure of how to feel. Derek has always promised that he wouldn’t be disappointed in an omega child, but still, Stiles has been hardwired to think that giving an Alpha an omega child is nothing but a disappointment. Isaac smiles sympathetically at Stiles as he hands the baby to Derek for inspection. Stiles watches him carefully for disappointment or disgust, but all he sees is the same adoring pride Derek had worn when Adelia was born. “Absolutely perfect,” Derek says. 

“Really?” 

“Really. He looks just like me, Stiles. He’s beautiful.” Derek paces the pup in Stiles’ arms so he can see. The baby is still wailing, but Derek is right: he looks just like Derek; so much like Adelia had when she was first born. If not for his eyes Stiles would never guess he was an omega. Stiles smiles at his son, picking up his hand so he can marvel at his tiny fingernails. Derek is right. He’s perfect. 

“The pack needs to see him,” Derek reminds him. 

“Are you sure? Even though he’s an omega?” 

“He’s the child of the Alpha. They need to see him, accept him, and show him the respect he’s due as our son.” Derek nods to Scott, waiting at the door for just this moment. “Return him quickly,” he orders the Beta. 

“Yes, sir.” Scott carries the baby away and Stiles sighs, arms already feeling empty. 

“Another brave delivery, another perfect pup. You continue to exceed my expectations, sweetheart.” Derek strokes damp hair away from his forehead. “I’d like twins next, please,” he teases. “Do you think you can manage that?” 

“Give me a few weeks and I’ll see what I can do.” 

“Good boy. I’d like to name our son, if you don’t mind.” 

“Of course.” 

“His name will be Loren. For his aunt.” 

“I like it.” Stiles tilts his head up and Derek kisses him softly. He hears his baby crying from down the hall and Scott reappears, depositing Loren back into Stiles’ arms. “Your pack is pleased,” he says. 

“I’m glad to hear it. Bring us Adelia, please. She needs to meet her brother.” 

Stiles strokes his son’s cheek with one finger, watching as his cries fade into hiccups. His breasts are full of milk and he knows he’ll need to feed the baby soon. “Do I get another present for giving you a new pup?” he asks Derek slyly. 

Derek chuckles. “Spoiled boy. You know you’ll always get whatever you want from me.” 

“All I want tonight is your knot. I feel so empty now that our son is out in the world, and it’s been weeks since you were inside me.” Stiles looks at Derek coquettishly from beneath his eyelashes. “Please?” 

Derek laughs and kisses him again. “The best kind of present— the kind I get to enjoy as well. Once our pups are in bed, sweetheart, I’ll give you the knotting of your life.” He pinches Stiles’ nipple through the fabric of his shirt. “And if our son doesn’t take everything here, I know what I’ll be tasting before bed.” 

Scott brings in a sleepy Adelia and lays her on Derek’s lap. She sniffs at the baby suspiciously, decides she likes him enough, and cuddles up with her parents. Stiles rests his head against Derek’s shoulder as Loren falls asleep on his breast, a perfect omega with his perfect Alpha, as happy as he could ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...now this 'verse is probably at an end, and I can move on to other short, sexy fics ;)  
> Find me at tumblr: gentlywithachansawao3! Gentlywithachainsaw should start posting fics here soon, once I get a few hours to write them :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this fic was done but I lied.
> 
> Since it's been so long since I updated: two chapters for the price of one! Part one goes up today and the second part should be up within a day or two since it's mostly already written. 
> 
> Chapter summary: Derek takes Stiles to an alpha convention, where some alphas don't know how to behave. 
> 
> This installment featuring: 
> 
> The usual knotting, cock sucking, and absurd dirty talk you usually find here 
> 
> Mild exhibitionism 
> 
> Canon-typical violence 
> 
> Heat sex 
> 
> Discussions of murder 
> 
> Cock worship.

Nine months after Loren’s birth, Stiles doesn’t see how he could be any happier. His children are perfect, his friends are only ever a shout away, and his relationship with the Alpha he had once feared is so relaxed that their only arguments are the sort of mild domestic disputes Stiles only could have dreamed of at the Harem. 

“You are spoiling our children,” Derek says disapprovingly as Stiles, trying to distract a wailing Adelia from a scraped knee, dangles a toy in front of her enticingly. 

“She hurt herself. What am I supposed to do, ignore her?” Stiles sighs with relief as Adelia grabs the toy and hugs it, pain forgotten for the moment. He turns to scoop up Loren, who is trying to crawl towards his sister so he can play too. The baby squeals and wraps his arms around Stiles’ neck. As an omega he’s much cuddlier than his sister ever was, not that Stiles is complaining. 

“She’s the next Alpha. She doesn’t need coddling.” Adelia grows bored with her toy and tosses it down so she can toddle over to Derek and demand to be lifted. He picks her up immediately and settles her into his lap, that hypocrite. “I know she seems young, but she should start training with me soon. She has a lot to learn before she can take the place over.” 

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Yes, God forbid our two-year-old isn’t ready to manage a pack on her own. We’ve been so negligent.” 

“Did you just roll your eyes at me?” Derek _tsks_ , eyes going a little predatory in a way that makes Stiles’ stomach clench with want. “I see Adelia’s not the only one needing a firm hand.” 

Stiles looks at Derek from under his lashes. “I’m always happy to be trained by you, Alpha.” 

Derek’s retort is cut off as Adelia twists, wanting Stiles. When she sees his arms are full with the baby her face darkens and she lets out a shriek of anger. 

“Spoiled,” Derek says pointedly, handing her over as Stiles quickly makes room on his lap. 

X 

Later that night, after Stiles has had his own turn being spoiled, Derek murmurs, “You’ll be due for a heat very soon.” 

Stiles thinks back and realizes he’s right. He has more time before a heat after each pregnancy, one of the many ways his body is built to ensure he can care for his children, but nine months is likely to be enough before his cycle starts again. “It went so fast,” he says mournfully. 

“I agree.” They’re curled in bed together, Derek’s arm anchoring Stiles around the waist. His hand rubs over Stiles’ stomach absent-mindedly. “We don’t need to use this one to get you pregnant. Adelia and Loren are still enough for a while.” 

“You wouldn’t mind?” 

“No. I know how much you have on your hands with the two of them so young. We can wait.” 

Stiles sighs in relief. He loves being pregnant, but a little more time with his babies before adding another sounds perfect. “I don’t want to wait _too_ long, though,” he says through a yawn. 

“Of course not. I’ll have you pupped again by the year’s end, don’t you worry. I still want those twins I was promised after Loren was born. But that should give us enough heats just to play.” 

Stiles feels a little zing of excitement at the words. “Well, so long as you promise to play fair.” 

Derek snorts and leans back onto his pillow, tugging Stiles more snugly into his side. “Never.” 

X 

Sure enough the heat comes only three days later. Stiles is in the nursery when he feels it, a mild needy feeling that he knows will bloom quickly into full-fledged lust. “Erica,” he says. “Take Loren. I think my heat is starting.” 

Erica takes the baby immediately. “Should I get the Alpha?” 

Stiles sighs. He knows Derek is busy today, and he shouldn’t interrupt. He can’t expect to have Derek’s undivided attention for his every heat now. “Just let him know that I’ll be waiting in our room. He doesn’t have to rush.” 

He tries not to run to the bedroom, but it’s hard; he longs for his Alpha’s scent and his clothes suddenly feel too confining. As soon as the door closes behind him he undresses, running his hands all over his body to try and replicate the feeling of Derek touching him. 

He’s on the bed teasing his hole with his fingers when he hears the door creak open. “Oh, my,” Derek’s voice says in an amused murmur. “Not very patient today, are you? Naughty boy.” 

Stiles feels boneless with relief at having his alpha so near. “I d-didn’t want to disturb you…” 

“Now, what could possibly be more important than this? When there’s a sweet boy in my room who needs my knot, nothing else matters.” Derek bustles at the drawers for a moment and comes to Stiles’ side with a single white pill and a glass of water. “This will keep you from conceiving. Swallow.” 

Stiles does. He doesn’t feel any different once it’s down and he feels a surge of anticipation at the hours of pleasure to come. Derek chuckles at him. “Look how wet you are. And, my God, you’re hard as a rock.” 

Stiles only moans in response. He reaches for Derek pleadingly, needing his alpha’s hands on him, and Derek laughs at him. “Oh, sweetheart, you’re already half-mad with it. This will last a while; I can’t have you losing your head on me now.” His hand strokes soothingly over Stiles’ hot cheeks. “Ask me for what you want.” 

“Wh-what?” 

“I want you to tell me what you want me to do to you. Do you want my knot? My fist? Something from our toybox? Should I tie you up again, or cage your cock until you can’t stand it another moment? Go on, the choice is yours.” Derek pauses. “But ask me _nicely_ ,” he says as an afterthought. “We can’t let manners go by the wayside.” 

It takes Stiles a moment to think past the heat. He wants _everything_ at the moment, but he knows Derek won’t accept that as an answer. “Fist,” he says finally. 

“Stiles.” Derek sounds disappointed in him. “Is that really how good boys ask for what they want?” He gives the inside of Stiles’ thigh a little warning slap when he sees his eyes roll. “None of that, or the only toy I’ll be playing with is the paddle.” 

Stiles catches his breath. “Please, Derek, will you fist me?” 

“I certainly will, since you were so polite.” Derek’s middle finger circles his hole teasingly. “But I have a condition. Don’t come without permission.” 

Stiles nods, pushing back on his alpha’s fingers. Derek enjoys himself, going as slowly as possible, adding and removing each finger multiple times. Stiles is just wondering if he has to ask _again_ for Derek’s fist when he feels Derek tuck in his thumb and slowly, torturously begins to thrust his fist inside of his omega. Stiles has never managed to last long when Derek fists him, and it takes every ounce of his self-control not to come as Derek presses against his most sensitive spots. After what feels like an eternity he feels like he might lose his mind. Why is Derek waiting so long? Why won’t he give Stiles permission to come? 

Then he gets it. Like Derek said, he has to ask. “Derek,” he gasps. “Please, Derek…may I come?” 

“Sweetheart, I thought you would never ask. Yes, you may.” 

After waiting so long the orgasm feels twice as good as usual. Derek strokes him through it, rubbing his thumb over the head of Stiles’ cock for several seconds once Stiles collapses into shudders. “Now, since it seems like you need a little lesson on manners, give me a kiss to say thank-you.” 

Stiles is too worn out to open his eyes but he obediently lifts his head. It isn’t Derek’s lips that meet his, however, but the soft head of his cock. Stiles grins and gives it a chaste peck. “May I kiss you again, Alpha?” 

“I’m feeling generous. You may kiss me for as long as you would like.” 

Stiles enthusiastically begins to worship Derek’s cock, kissing it until his lips and cheeks are smeared with precum. He noses at Derek’s heavy balls, finds the vein on his cock and licks a stripe up it, then just teases the Alpha with soft, kitten-like swipes with his tongue all over his cock. 

When Derek comes he doesn’t bother to thrust inside Stiles’ mouth, just spills over his chin and chest, soaking Stiles in his Alpha’s scent. It’s not _quite_ as good as being bred, but in this moment it’s exactly what he needs. 

Derek gives him a real kiss and lazily reaches down to Stiles’ cock. “Are you hard _again?_ ” he says in delight, pushing away from the bed. “Well, your womb may be disappointed by the end of this, but your little cock certainly won’t be.” Derek takes him in his mouth without any warning and Stiles cries out, jerking on the bed as Derek sucks him mercilessly. He comes in Derek’s mouth and Derek quickly kisses him, spilling the warmth into Stiles’ throat. “Delicious,” he murmurs, and Stiles can only moan again in response. 

His unmated heats had only lasted two days, but with Derek he doesn’t feel his head clearing again until the fourth day ends. Everything is a blur of sex, clamps over his nipples one moment and restraints around his wrists the neck; foods hand-fed to him by Derek and a restless night’s sleep that ends when he wakes up to find himself rutting desperately against his Alpha. 

It’s heaven. 

He comes back to himself in the bath, drifting against Derek’s chest. “I think it’s over,” he murmurs sleepily. 

“That’s good. Even I was starting to get fatigued.” Derek nuzzles the spot behind his ear. “Did you enjoy yourself? I certainly did.” 

“Mhm.” Stiles yawns and turns his head to find a comfier spot. “I should go to the nursery…Loren will be missing me…” 

“No, no, you’re mine for the rest of the night. You need a good’s night sleep to recover your strength. God knows I can’t let anyone see you like this. They’ll think I’m running you ragged.” 

Stiles looks down at his neck and chest, covered with love bites, and snorts. “Oh, no, they’ll never guess what you were up to in here.” 

Derek flicks his ear. “Based on how loudly you were moaning for me, I think the entire pack knows what we were up to. Luckily…I like it when people hear you.” His hand slips under the water and gives Stiles’ cock a little squeeze. “Maybe when your next heat comes I’ll mount you on the dais. Show everyone how good you look on my knot.” He laughs when Stiles’ cock jumps under his hand. “I thought that might wake you up.” 

Stiles wiggles a little, hoping for another squeeze, but Derek releases him. “Stop trying to seduce me. Bed. Now.” 

Stiles pouts but allows Derek to lift him out of the bath, wrap him in a towel, and carry him to bed. 

X 

Two months later Loren is beginning to walk and Adelia has begun her training with Derek, spending less time in the nursery and more in the throne room, watching her father at work. Stiles has had another heat that ended without a pregnancy, even more enjoyable than the last. 

“I have a proposition for you,” Derek says casually one night, while Stiles is still full of his knot, just about to reach that sweet moment where he falls asleep on it. “Are you able to listen, or have I fucked you insensible yet?” 

“I can listen,” Stiles murmurs sleepily. He’s only insensible during a heat, thank you very much. 

“We’ve been invited to attend a gathering of alphas at the Peace Hall in two weeks. It’s an event that’s held each year—a chance for alphas to speak, treat with each other, and show off their strength, with a guarantee of safety inside the Hall. I went to a few before I mated you. I haven’t wanted to bring you yet, since you were always either pregnant or nursing, but I’d like to go this year and firm up some of our alliances.” 

Stiles frowns. He’s only left Hale pack grounds once: against his will with Peter. “What will be expected of me?” 

“Only to be the good boy I know you are. Show them how much you adore your Alpha.” Derek jerks his hips a little, prompting a moan from Stiles. “Make them all insatiably jealous that you belong to me and no one else.” 

“Will we take the children?” 

“No. I’ll leave Scott in charge while we’re gone and he’ll keep them safe. You won’t have any time for mothering at the gathering, you’ll be too busy pleasing me.” Derek snorts, anticipating Stiles’ thoughts. “Do you think you can manage to be away from them for three days?” 

“Of course I can,” Stiles says, offended at the idea. “It won’t be a problem.” 

X 

“Maybe we should go back,” Stiles sniffles. 

“No.” 

“But Loren had only just woken up from his nap. He might not have been awake enough to hear me say goodbye.” 

“They’re fine. Adelia will have the Keep redecorated to her liking by the time we return, and the omegas will spoil Loren worse than you do.” Derek gently turns Stiles’ chin so he’s not staring out the car window back towards the Keep. “Now stop neglecting your Alpha. Do you know, I’ve never had you in the car. It’s two hours until we reach the Peace Hall. There’s so much we could do until then…but you might be too tired out to have any fun once we arrive.” Derek sighs theatrically. “My life is so full of hard decisions.” 

Stiles perks up a little at that. “I’ll manage, Alpha.” 

“No, it’s too big a risk. Besides, we need this time to practice. I can’t have you disgracing my good name before all my peers.” Derek keeps his hand on Stiles’ chin. “Let’s pretend I’m an alpha you haven’t met before. Hello, pretty little thing. Who do you belong to?” 

Stiles widens his eyes, trying to look as innocent as possible. “I’m Alpha Derek Hale’s omega.” 

“Hale? I don’t know the name. Tell me about him.” 

“He’s the strongest alpha in the world. He can kill five grown men with a single swipe of his claws. All the world listens when he speaks, and trembles when he growls. He leads a pack of two thousand. Every beta wants to serve him. Every omega wants to please him.” 

“And is he easy to please?” 

“Well.” Stiles considers fluttering his eyelashes, but that might be a step too far. He’d hate to go to the convention with a stinging ass. “I do my best.” 

“He must be quite the alpha, to inspire such devotion from one as lovely as you.” Derek tilts Stiles’ chin up further, until their lips are nearly brushing. “Is your little cunt wet right now, just thinking about him?” 

“Yes,” Stiles breathes. 

“Look how needy you are. Moments away from dropping to your knees and presenting your slutty hole to any alpha that wants you, aren’t you?” 

Stiles shakes his head frantically. “N-no other alpha. Only my alpha. He’s the only one that gets to touch me…the only one who’s _ever_ touched me. Every part of me belongs to him, to do whatever he wants with, and that’s how _I_ want it, forever.” 

“That’s right,” Derek says, a snarl creeping into his voice. “Tell them that. Tell them how I knot your tight little cunt while you beg me for more. Tell them how you scream my name when I make you come. Tell them how I fuck you until you’ve run dry and fill you with my come and put marks on you wherever I like and you _love it_.” His lips finally meet Stiles’, his tongue hot and possessive inside Stiles’ mouth. Stiles moans and wraps his arms around Derek’s neck. 

Yes, all things considered, it’s a good thing the children stayed at home. 

X 

The Peace Hall is already full when they arrive. Stiles has never seen so many alphas in one place and instinct has him pressing close to Derek, keeping as eyes downcast as Derek greets some of his allies. They’re going to go to the room they’ve been assigned at the Peace Hall, to freshen up and change before dinner. Derek keeps a hand on Stiles’ back to lead him through the crowd and it helps ground him as more alphas greet them. 

It’s strange, Stiles reflects, to hear so many people calling Derek by his name. Usually everyone simply calls him “Alpha.” The voices are respectful, at least, a few deferential, as though acknowledging Derek as a greater alpha. Stiles can’t help but feel pride at that. 

“Hello, Derek.” 

The voice is different, friendlier than the voices of the other alphas, but with a hint of amusement and challenge both in it. Stiles turns to see an unfamiliar alpha smiling at them, eyes covered by dark glasses. 

Derek stiffens slightly. “Deucalion.” 

“I’m pleased to see you here.” 

“And I’m surprised to see you. Have you brought your pack?” 

“This is a place for alphas, isn’t it?” Deucalion turns his head slightly, as though he’s looking at Stiles. “Ah. I see this is still holding your fancy. Such a shame.” 

“Careful,” Derek says. That’s _all_ he says, but the one word is so deadly Stiles has to fight not to shudder. 

Deucalion holds up both hands. “As always, Derek, the choice remains with you. If you’d like to speak at all this week, come find me.” 

Derek stands still until Deucalion is gone, but his hand remains planted on Stiles’ lower back, now an obviously protective gesture instead of the simple leading one it had been moments earlier. Stiles tries to understand the conversation he had just heard, but it makes no sense to him. “Derek?” 

“Hush. Everything’s fine.” 

“Who was that?” 

Derek sighs and looks around to make sure they’re not being observed before he continues to lead Stiles out of the main room and into the hall. “I’ll tell you when we’re somewhere safe. Here.” He unlocks their room and takes a moment to search it over before nodding, satisfied, and dropping into a chair. “On my lap.” 

Stiles goes willingly, still feeling a little chilled by the encounter. Derek kisses his temple. “That was Deucalion. Lead alpha of the Alpha pack.” 

Stiles has never heard of such a thing. It defies all sense. “What’s—” 

“Each member of the pack is a former alpha. Most had relatively small packs—a hundred or less. They were nobodys. Then they massacred their own packs, slew every beta and omega and child, and joined together under Deucalion.” Derek sees the horror in Stiles’ eyes and nods grimly. “Yes, even their own family members. Their own omegas and pups. Deucalion was the first to do it, and had the largest pack. Nearly two thousand, the same as ours. Now he’s their leader, as reward for his great achievements.” Derek’s voice is bitter. 

“He killed two thousand people? How is it possible?” 

“He personally slew all those closest to him—his family and honor guard. Then, in the early morning, he set fire to the homes of everyone else. He used mountain ash to trap them inside, so they had no way to escape. He would be happy to tell you every detail of it, if you asked. God knows he’s told me enough.” Derek shakes his head. “I never expected them to come here. They’re widely disliked by most alphas. They’re usually considered pariahs at events like these.” 

“But he knows you.” Stiles thinks back over the conversation. “He knew _me_.” 

“They’re always looking for more alphas to join. They targeted me years ago, after I first became Alpha, when it was still rumored that I killed Laura so I could take command. They thought, since I had no family left, it would be easy. There was nobody I would particularly care about seeing dead. I refused them, obviously, and it embittered them. They kept hoping I would change my mind.” Derek’s hand slips under Stiles’ shirt. His thumb traces an absent-minded circle on the small of his back, his palm curled possessively around Stiles’ waist. “They wrote to me when they heard you were pregnant with Adelia. They urged me to act immediately. It would be harder once the pup was born, they said. Best to kill you in your sleep and then move on to the rest of the pack, if I ever wanted _real_ power. I wrote back and told them if they ever suggested such a thing again, I would consider it a direct threat to you and destroy them for it.” 

Stiles thinks he might be sick. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?” 

“Oh, sweet one, you didn’t need to be thinking about that.” Derek kisses him again, frowning at the expression on Stiles’ face. “They won’t hurt you. They’re not stupid enough. I know it’s an ugly story, but it has nothing to do with us.” 

Stiles nods, but he can’t stop thinking about those omegas killed by their alphas. There’s nowhere in the world he feels safer than with Derek. The thought of Derek turning on him—really _hurting_ him— 

“Stiles,” Derek says softly. Stiles reluctantly turns his head to look at Derek, knowing Derek will be able to read his mind. Sure enough, Derek sighs and shakes his head. “Don’t think about it. They can’t touch us. Give me a kiss, now.” 

It’s not so easy to just stop thinking about it, but as Stiles kisses his alpha the fear dissipates. He knows Derek would never be wooed by the Alpha pack, would never harm Stiles or their children. They’re safe with each other. Maybe it’s just the idea of an Alpha of alphas—somebody with more power than Derek. The idea that there’s someone who could beat him… 

“There,” Derek says, sounding more like himself as Stiles nestles closer into his embrace. “That’s much better. Now, these sheets don’t smell a bit like us. Let’s fix that.” 

In a flash he has Stiles up and pinned to the bed. “You can bid these clothes farewell, you won’t be wearing them again this week. I can’t wait to show you off to everyone here. You know, some of these alphas offered me omegas from their packs when they knew I was looking, so they could worm themselves into my favor.” Derek has his shirt off in a moment and works up Stiles’ chest, alternating kisses and playful nips. “But I decided instead I wanted a skinny boy from my own Harem.” 

“I wasn’t—” 

“Oh, my sweet boy, you certainly were. Luckily I fattened you right up. Of course, you’re not quite as large right now as I like to see you, but I’ll have that fixed by the end of the year, won’t I?” Derek finally reaches his mating bite and sucks at it, bruising the skin so nobody will be able to miss his mark. “You’re going to show everybody here why I chose you. Make them feel like fools for trying to offer me something else.” 

Stiles knows Derek is trying to distract him, but that doesn’t make the words any less arousing. “I’ll show them, Alpha,” he gasps. “Be s-such a good boy for you…” 

“That’s right.” Derek turns him on his front and spreads his legs. He’d put a plug in Stiles’ hole before they left the Keep this morning, and now he works it out with his teeth, pausing to nip at the flesh of Stiles’ ass. “Let’s fill you up again, pretty boy. I want to parade you through these halls stuffed with my come.” 

“Yes, Alpha. Please—” Stiles’ voice is choked off as Derek drives into him. Seeing Deucalion, or maybe just being around all these other alphas, had obviously triggered something in Derek, some half-dormant possessiveness Stiles usually doesn’t see. His hips snap back and forth ferociously, driving him in so deep that Stiles swears he can feel Derek’s cock stretching his belly. 

Stiles has already been warned not to come without express permission this week, and he keeps his word, holding on to every ounce of his self-control as he feels Derek come. The alpha doesn’t knot him, but is kind enough not to leave him empty—the moment he slides free he works the plug back inside, humming in appreciation. 

“There. That should keep you satisfied until dinner is over. But I certainly can’t go out like this. Clean me up.” 

Stiles turns, still struggling to control his own erection, and blindly finds Derek’s cock with his mouth. He cleans the alpha assiduously with his tongue, sighing when Derek’s hand fists in his hair gently. 

“Good,” Derek says when he’s satisfied. He tilts Stiles’ head up and kisses him. “You’re mine,” he says softly. “The most precious thing I have. Never forget that.” 

“I won’t.” 

“Good boy. Let’s go show you off.” 

As they leave the room Stiles tells himself to ignore his feelings of misgiving. They’re completely safe here, after all; nobody can touch them inside the Peace Hall. And there’s no need to be afraid of someone like Deucalion. He knows Derek will always keep him safe. 

But he swears he feels like they’re being watched all throughout dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Part Two: An alpha forgets his manners around Stiles; the situation with Deucalion takes a dangerous turn; Stiles is given an important job; more sex is had by our heroes.  
> More you want to see in this 'verse? Let me know in the comments.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek is very pleased with Stiles’ performance at the convention. He holds his omega in the highest regard, but there was no way to predict how he might react among so many alphas. As soon as they enter the throng, however, Stiles is on his very best behavior, pressing close to Derek so he can anticipate Derek’s every command. 

Alphas are often judged by their omegas—both how the omega acts, and how their alpha treats them. Derek keeps an eye on the omega of every alpha he meets with. Some are dressed in nothing but lace and ribbons, some so covered only their eyes can be seen. Some are on leashes, some walk besides their alphas. Some, he sees, are part of a group, for an alpha who takes multiple omegas. Derek can’t help but feel that’s poor practice. 

As for Stiles, he’s dressed the way Derek likes him best: in nothing but his cock cage. Derek wants everyone to see how proudly his omega wears all the marks of Derek’s love; the tiny little bruises and bites that show how thoroughly Derek cares for him. And, in shoring up alliances, it doesn’t hurt to have an alpha nearly popping a knot at the sight of Derek’s pretty boy. Whenever one stares too long Derek will pointedly claim Stiles’ mouth, or cup his hand against Stiles’ neck so his thumb can rub against his mating bite. _This perfect boy you want is all mine_ , he might as well be saying. _You could never hope to touch him._

He’s impressed, then, that it takes two days before somebody goes too far. He’s in conversation with an alpha he only knows by name, who has been eyeing Stiles covetously throughout the entire conversation. He offers Derek some of his extra salt storage in exchange for the Hale pack’s famous wolfsbane beer, and when Derek agrees he grins and throws his arms wide. “Wonderful! Shall we seal our agreement the old way?” He grips his own omega by the shoulder and drags him forward. “You have a turn at mine, and I have a turn at yours?” 

Derek shakes his head. “I don’t share.” 

“I assure you, my omega is more than capable of pleasing you.” 

“And mine would certainly please you. If I was interested in allowing him to do so, which I’m not.” Derek puts his hand on the back of Stiles’ neck, feeling him cant his head slightly to show off his mating bite. _Good boy._

The idiot doesn’t let it go. “Why even bring him if you’re not going to let him have any fun?” 

“Oh, no.” Derek turns to Stiles, frowning slightly. “Haven’t you been enjoying yourself this week, my poor boy? Do you need something to play with?” 

Stiles raises his eyes demurely. “I always enjoy myself with you, Alpha.” 

“And I enjoy you too, sweetheart, but my friend here is worried that you must be bored. Why don’t we play a little game?” Derek inclines his head politely to the other alpha. “We can all participate, so nobody feels left out. It involves your most favorite thing to play with, Stiles.” 

“Your cock, Alpha?” 

“Absolutely right.” Derek nods to the chairs set up in one of many relaxation rooms. Several alphas are currently enjoying omegas there, the air hazy with sex. “Both of us will sit and let our omegas have their fun. Whichever makes their alpha come first is the winner. But—to make things interesting—they can’t use their hands or their mouths. In fact, we can’t even take our cocks out of our pants. That should keep them occupied, shouldn’t it?” 

No self-respecting alpha can turn down another’s challenge. The alpha tugs his omega into the next room with Derek and Stiles. 

Stiles perches on Derek’s lap. His bare ass is warm and perfect as he begins to wiggle, moving up and down in a way that causes just the most tantalizing friction against Derek’s cock. He kisses Derek, licking sweetly into Derek’s mouth like he’s asking for a treat. 

Next to them the other omega is moving slightly more frantically. Based on how hard he’s concentrating it seems to be a duty for him, not a pleasure, and Derek can tell the alpha is stealing looks at him and Stiles, more turned on by watching Stiles work than by what his own omega is doing. Stiles gives Derek another of those demure little looks. “Alpha?” he whispers. “Will you restrain my hands? I want to touch you so badly— don’t think I’ll be able to keep from using them.” 

Derek hides a grin at the sound of the other alpha’s groan and grabs both of Stiles’ wrists in one hand. Stiles sighs and continues his work, grinding a little harder against Derek now. He’s giving it his all, but Derek has picked a fairly difficult task—his stamina is pretty good and without direct contact on his cock it’s hard to actually let himself come. 

Fortunately Stiles realizes when he’s somewhat stuck and changes tactics. He slides off of Derek’s lap and rests his head against Derek’s thigh, breath soft against the bulge in Derek’s pants. He looks up at Derek, eyes hazy with need. “P-please, Alpha…want to taste you…” 

It’s the image of Stiles sucking the come from Derek’s pants that brings Derek to right where he needs to be. He grabs Stiles by the arm, tugging him back onto his lap, and presses the curve of that delicious ass right into his cock. Stiles moves with him obediently like the world’s best-loved sex toy as Derek finally comes with a long, drawn-out groan. 

He takes a long moment to enjoy the hazy afterglow of his victory. Stiles doesn’t waste any time in getting back on his knees and working to clean Derek, sucking at the fabric of Derek’s pants just like Derek had pictured. 

Derek hates to interrupt anyone hard at work, so he waits until Stiles lifts his head again, mouth red and wrecked from his task, before smiling and gesturing him back into Derek’s lap. “That was very well done, my beautiful boy. I suppose you’ve earned a prize. Who would you like it from? Me?” He casts a dismissive look at the other alpha. “Or him?” 

“You, Alpha. Please.” 

“Good boy.” Derek is wearing the key to Stiles’ cock cage on a chain around his neck. He opens the cage and works hard at warming up that pretty little cock with his hands. Stiles always comes quickly and within minutes he moans and fills Derek’s hand. 

“There you go. But you’ve made another mess. Clean me up.” 

Stiles obediently licks Derek’s hand clean. Derek turns to smirk at the other alpha, who has sulkily pushed his omega off his lap, but then his attention is caught by a group of people standing by the door. 

It’s Deucalion with his little band of murderers. One of them, the woman, has her eyes on Derek, a little smile on her face. Derek narrows his eyes at them and the woman meets his gaze head-on, obvious challenge in her expression. One of the others touches her shoulder and she turns away, relaxing her posture as if to say Derek is no threat to her. 

Yes, he’s going to need to keep an eye on _that_ situation. 

X 

He doesn’t see Deucalion again until the last day of the meeting. Derek is in one of many relaxation rooms, having just finished a discussion with another alpha who has just offered him his newborn omega daughter for Adelia to mate when she comes of age. Derek refuses him—parentally arranged matings are tacky, in his book—and has just settled back to enjoy Stiles’ mouth wrapped around his cock when Deucalion drops into the now-vacant seat next to him. 

“There you are, Derek. I was worried I might not get a chance to see you again.” 

Derek frowns. He can feel Stiles, kneeling between his legs, tense up a little, and he cards his hand soothingly through the omega’s hair. “I’m sure there are more productive ways to spend your time. I’m still not interested.” 

“Because you haven’t fully considered what’s being offered.” Deucalion leans forward. “You would be my equal, Derek. A step above every other alpha in my pack. What are you now? You have a few thousand to command and a pup waiting to crowd you out of power. A comfortable little life. I’m offering you the chance to be great…to be a _real_ alpha.” 

“You’re mistaken,” Derek says calmly. “You’re no real alpha. My two-year-old is a better alpha than you. She, at least, already understands that part of being a leader is taking care of the people who trust you. You’ve already failed that most basic test.” 

Deucalion observes him for a moment. Derek feels the air between them chill. “Your uncle reached out to us, you know,” he says after a moment. “He was interested in joining us, even though he wasn’t an alpha. He promised us if we helped him take the Hale pack over, he would sacrifice it to join us. We don’t offer charity, so we refused. I haven’t heard from him in over a year. I can’t help but wonder what happened to him.” 

Derek has to fight down his anger. “He lied to you. He knew he was too weak to challenge me himself, so he tried to get you to do his dirty work. But he coveted the Hale pack all his life. He would never have destroyed it.” 

“He did challenge you for it, didn’t he? And you killed him. You’ve already murdered your own family, Derek. You’re no better than we are.” 

Stiles pulls himself free of Derek’s cock, tucks Derek neatly back inside his pants, and climbs up onto Derek’s lap, winding his arms around Derek’s neck and burying his nose in the hollow of Derek’s throat. To an outsider it will look like the omega suddenly wanted comfort, but Derek knows Stiles had sensed the emotions suddenly running through his alpha and had assumed this position for Derek’s sake. He kisses Stiles’ forehead and wraps his own arms around Stiles’ waist, shielding him from Deucalion. “You’re beginning to be disrespectful, Deucalion. I suggest you leave now.” 

“You’ll be challenged again. Eventually, you’ll fall. We’re only growing stronger, Derek, and if you’re not with us, you’re against us.” 

“You know nothing, you are nothing, and you’ll take nothing from me. You violate the rules of this meeting by threatening me and mine. I would be within my rights to challenge you now.” 

“You would lose.” Deucalion extends one hand, claws out and glinting, towards Stiles’ exposed neck, smirking when Derek quickly puts up a hand to stop him. “I don’t wear my heart outside my body. One move towards your little toy here and you’re helpless.” 

“Ah,” Derek says quietly. “That was foolish. We could have parted as friends, until you threatened him.” He kisses Stiles’ forehead again and nudges him from his lap. “Sweetheart, wait for me by the door. Be a good boy and sit quietly while I take care of this.” 

Stiles bites his lip, but the look in Derek’s eyes tells him not to disobey. Derek waits until he’s safely away before turning back to Deucalion. “I can’t and won’t fight you inside the Peace Hall. But once the meeting is adjourned tomorrow, we’ll meet outside. And you’ll pay.” 

Deucalion only smiles. “That suits me fine. Once I kill you, I’ll be rightful Alpha of the Hale pack. I wonder what sort of power I’ll have after I destroy all your betas?” 

Derek doesn’t answer, too busy fighting down his rage. Deucalion tilts his head in Stiles’ direction. “My omega tried to run from me when her time came,” he says offhandedly. “Very foolish of her, and I had to make her suffer for being so disobedient once I found where she was hiding. I suggest you spend your last hours tonight teaching your omega how he should behave when I come for him. If he’s a good boy and offers me his neck I’ll make it quick. Otherwise…well. I’ll leave it to your imagination.” He stands and nods his head politely at Derek. “Until tomorrow.” 

Derek waits until he’s gone before crossing the room to Stiles. His fury has cooled a little, leaving behind a steely resolve. “We’re going back to the room,” he says. 

Stiles looks to where Deucalion has just left, obvious fear in his eyes. Derek shakes his head. “It’s going to be fine. I have a plan.” He touches Stiles’ cheek, looking sternly into the omega’s eyes. “And you’re going to help me.” 

X 

Later that night, while everyone else is asleep, Derek takes Stiles out of the Hall to where his car is waiting. He’d called his driver hours ago and ordered him to be here, and he’s pleased to see that the first step of his plan has gone off correctly. 

Stiles doesn’t want to go. He winds his arms around Derek’s neck, shaking a little. “It’s all right, sweetheart,” Derek says gently. “You’re perfectly safe. I’ll be seeing you again tomorrow. You’re very clear on what you have to do?” 

“Yes, Alpha.” 

“Good boy. I’ll be as quick as I can. Stay with the children. I know they’ll be safe with you.” Derek hesitates. He doesn’t want to say the next part, but it has to be done. “If anything seems to have gone wrong—run. Take the babies and go to the nearest pack. They’ll hide you from Deucalion. Raise Adelia to be strong and someday she can avenge me.” 

Stiles shudders. “Don’t say that. Just…please come home to us.” 

Tenderness wells in Derek’s chest. He’s heard stories of omegas who watch their alphas be killed without blinking, obediently stepping forward to be claimed by the new head of the pack. But not his omega. “Beautiful boy. Of course I will.” He gives Stiles one last long kiss. “Go, now. I love you very much.” 

“I love you too,” Stiles says shakily, climbing into the car. He looks so forlorn on his own, but Derek steels himself and closes the door. He waits until the car’s headlights have disappeared, then returns to the Hall. 

He doesn’t sleep much that night. He isn’t used to having an empty bed, and he dislikes it. And he’s antsy about tomorrow. If anything goes wrong, he’ll die, and most of his pack with him. But backing down from Deucalion’s challenge went against his very nature. This is the only way. 

He rises early, thoughts on Stiles and his pups. The meeting breaks up quickly. News of Derek and Deucalion’s disagreement has spread and nobody wants to be caught in the fray. Derek waits outside, watching the other alphas drive away, before he walks to the empty field outside the Peace Hall. 

Deucalion is waiting there, along with the rest of his pack. Derek feels a twinge of satisfaction at the sight of them all. He had hoped to see this sign of cowardice from Deucalion—bringing four others for backup against a wolf he knows has none. 

“Derek,” Deucalion says pleasantly. “Where’s your omega?” 

“Far away.” 

“Oh, that’s a shame. We had been arguing over who would get a turn at him first. Does this mean you’ve accepted defeat? It doesn’t matter where you sent him to hide. We’ll find him and your little whelps. There will be no more Hales by nightfall.” 

“You underestimate the Hale pack.” 

“I think my estimation of you is perfectly correct, Derek.” 

“But that’s where you’re wrong. The Hale pack is more than just me.” Derek tilts his head to the sound of footsteps, relief warming his chest. He watches one of Deucalion’s alphas’ mouths fall open as the crowd of werewolves arrives from the woods, 

One hundred of his best betas are here, having left to come to Derek’s aid as soon as Stiles had arrived with his message. They had followed Derek’s orders to the letter, running the distance through the night so they could arrive just in time without Deucalion learning what Derek had planned. “As you can see,” Derek says softly. “Betas are good for more than just killing.” 

Deucalion’s mouth is a tight line now. There had been no question of who would win against Derek alone, but a hundred betas will almost certainly be able to finish the Alpha pack within minutes. “We must have misunderstood each other, Derek. I’m not interested in a war. I wanted to meet with you, alpha to alpha.” 

“You claim to fight with the power of all the betas you killed. Why shouldn’t I use mine?” Derek looks his betas over, satisfied to see them in half-shift, crouched forward and ready for the attack. His only fear had been that they may not have taken the situation seriously when the message came from an omega, but Stiles had clearly communicated the threat adequately. “After all, you did threaten to kill them once you were finished at me. I thought you might like to get the measure of them early, so you can see it won’t be as easy as you’d hoped.” 

The other alphas in Deucalion’s pack are trying to count up the betas. Derek watches as two of them, the twins, exchange glances and subtly take a step backwards, planning their route of escape once the fighting begins. 

Derek turns his attention back to Deucalion. There are a few moments of silence as Deucalion looks for a way out, and then he relaxes his posture in a sign of defeat. Derek smiles. He’d hoped it wouldn’t actually come to a fight; he doesn’t want to waste the lives of his betas on werewolves like these. 

“Here’s my only concern,” he continues. “Since you have command of the Alpha pack, I would become the new leader of any survivors once I kill you.” He casts a dismissive look to the new wolves, who have followed Deucalion’s lead and assumed submissive posture. “And it looks like they’re all ready to surrender, so I would be forced to take them all. But I don’t _want_ them. So instead of making things messy—I want all of you to submit to me now. Bend your knee and forfeit your alpha status. I don’t care where you go after this, so long as you don’t forget your place again.” 

It’s still a bitter loss, but they recognize it for the gift it is. The ones behind Deucalion kneel quickly. Deucalion takes a moment longer before he, too, sinks to one knee. 

“No,” Derek says softly. “At my feet.” 

Rage flits across his face, but he stands, walks to Derek, and takes the knee again. Derek watches as the red fades from his eyes, signaling the loss of his alpha status. 

“Good.” Derek looks behind him to the other members of the pack. “You may go.” 

They don’t waste time in leaving. Derek imagines he’ll be seeing some of them again, chasing the power they lost today, but he’ll deal with that when the time comes. Deucalion tries to rise as well and Derek grips his shoulder. “Not you.” 

The wolf can’t hide his confusion and Derek smiles at him. “Did we misunderstand each other again? I offered mercy to the others because they didn’t threaten my omega. You did, so…” Derek shrugs and slashes Deucalion’s throat. The body falls with a thud to the ground and Derek turns it over onto its back, showing off the wound his claws have left. 

He turns and observes his betas, soaking in their respect. Some look a bit disappointed—they had clearly been hoping for a battle. They’ll get their wish soon enough. There’s always plenty of bloodshed in their world. “Well done,” he says, giving a nod to Scott and Boyd at the front of the line. “We’ll hunt on our way back so you can get up your strength. Let’s go home.” 

X 

Stiles is in the nursery with the children. He’s waited here since the betas left, keeping a death grip on his son. He knows that the Hale pack is extremely vulnerable right now, not only from Deucalion but from any other enemy packs who hear that the Hale alpha and its best betas are away. 

“Adelia!” he says sharply. His daughter, on her way towards the nursery doors, stops in her tracks. She’s used to commands from Derek, not Stiles. “I told you to stay with me. Get back here now.” 

She scowls but returns, plunking down at his feet. She can feel the tension in the air, as can Loren, who has spent the better part of an hour whimpering for his Papa. Stiles wishes he could do more to reassure them, but he knows that time is running short. Very soon he’ll know whether Derek is returning, or whether he will have to take the children and run. 

Just as he thinks it he hears something in the distance. Footsteps? Laughter? It’s a hum that becomes louder and louder and he stands, reaching to pick up Adelia with his free hand. 

The doors to the Keep open and voices spill in. Above them, he hears Derek: “Stiles?” 

“Derek!” He starts to move towards the nursery doors, but Derek is faster. He appears at the doorway, sweeping Stiles up into his arms. Loren shrieks happily and Derek kisses all of them multiple times. “There,” he murmurs in satisfaction. “Why would any alpha not want to have this to come home to?” 

“Is it over?” 

“It’s over, sweetheart, thanks to you. You did so well for me, I’m very proud of you.” Derek kisses him again and lifts Adelia out of his arms. “We’re all perfectly safe here,” he tells them all. “I’ll always keep you safe.” 

The pups want rounds of hugs and kisses, which Derek provides freely. Once they’re sated and are falling asleep in Stiles’ arms he calls for their omega nurses and lets Derek lead him to their bedroom. 

“You must be exhausted,” Derek murmurs when the door is closed behind them. 

“No more than I’m sure you are.” 

Derek shakes his head. “I’m used to this sort of day, but you’re not. I never wanted to involve you in such ugliness. I can smell how tired you are…and the fear…no, this won’t do at all. Undress.” 

Stiles does, feeling a small prickle of contentment at following his Alpha’s commands. 

“Good boy. Wait here. I’ll draw a bath.” 

The water is warm and lovely when he lowers Stiles inside. He washes his omega, scrubbing the day’s events from his skin. Stiles goes boneless, something inside him unfurling at the feeling of his alpha caring for him so thoroughly. It’s so good he drifts off a little, coming back to himself with a whine when Derek lifts him from the bath. 

“Hush. I’ve got you.” 

Derek lays him out on the bed and begins to nose at his skin, starting at his legs and working upwards, making small sounds of pleasure as he goes. Stiles’ contentment stays, but the sudden tiredness is replaced by a much more insistent desire. 

Derek spends several moments with his nose buried in the crook of Stiles’ neck, near his mating bite, before lifting his head again. “There. You’re a blank canvas again. All ready for me to claim.” He bends to kiss Stiles, catching his lower lip with his teeth and tugging a little before letting go. “Would you like that? Do you want me to knot you, now that you’ve seen just how powerful I am?” 

“Yes, Alpha!” 

“Of course you do. I know what drives you, my little omega. What you really want is an alpha who shows his strength, don’t you? Did it make you wet, to think of me coming home victorious?” Derek’s hands are everywhere; one stroking at Stiles and the other working inside his hole, stretching him for what’s to come. “Today I killed the man who called himself the greatest alpha in the world. I did it because he threatened us. He wanted to hurt you, and so I killed him with my own two hands. _That’s_ the kind of alpha you have. One who will always keep you safe—keep you in your place. Where is it, Stiles? Tell me.” 

“Wh-wherever you deem it to be, Alpha.” 

“Good boy. Wherever I want you to be, you’ll stay, and nobody gets to take you. And I want you right— _here.”_

Derek sinks into him and Stiles feels himself tighten, contracting around his alpha as Derek begins to thrust deeper and deeper. Erica used to tell ribald stories about alphas coming home from wars with their appetites massively increased. Stiles remembers Derek after the war with the Argent clan, fucking Stiles with ferocity as soon as the Argent Alpha was dead. This victory is greater than that one was, and Derek’s reaction far more intense. Stiles grips the bed with his fingernails, pleasure chasing every thought from his head. 

“That’s right,” Derek grunts. “This is just what you want, isn’t it? The strongest alpha in the world. God, you were born for this. To think of you stuck in that Harem, available to any wolf who wanted you. Those stupid fucks should have known from the start you were made for me.” 

“Yours,” Stiles babbles, barely knowing what he’s saying. “Always yours.” 

“Perfectly made to fit me. Every part of you exactly what I want. Some days the smell of you just manages to drive me completely fucking wild. You’ll turn your head a certain way or stretch or move too quickly and it takes everything I have not to grab you by the waist and fuck you senseless.” Derek strokes his cheekbone with his thumb almost roughly, the edge of his claw dragging at his skin. “And you know it, don’t you? Pretty little tease. You know exactly what you do to me.” 

Stiles nods, gasping as he tries to move his hips in time with Derek. He feels almost helpless with his own need, swept along on the wave of Derek’s desire. Derek is snarling and Stiles can feel the fur of his shifted form when he bends to kiss his omega. 

It’s so much, _too_ much, and when Derek’s teeth clamp onto his mating bite Stiles loses his head completely and breaks Derek’s cardinal rule. He comes without permission. 

The scent of his omega’s pleasure is the final straw for Derek, and he comes, too, continuing to thrust through it as his knot grows and catches. Stiles gasps in air, feeling himself slowly return to his own body as Derek’s come pumps into him. 

Derek’s hands come around his waist. The alpha chuckles at the mess on Stiles’ belly, the sound low and smug. “Don’t think you’ll ever be getting away with that again.” 

“I didn’t mean to.” 

“I know. I’ll forgive it this time. I suppose you couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Stiles can practically feel Derek’s preening. He turns his head for a nice, slow kiss, and then just clings to his alpha, feeling the contented rumbling in Derek’s chest that’s almost like purring. 

X 

Three weeks later Stiles wakes, yawning contentedly, and opens his eyes to see Derek frowning at him. It’s such an unusual sight that he sits up, heartrate quickening. 

“A-alpha?” He swallows self-consciously. “Is everything—” 

“You’re not in any trouble, sweetheart. I was just thinking—your heat is late.” 

Stiles stares at him in surprise. He’s right. Stiles was due for heat nearly a week and a half ago. Stress can put it off, but he’s never been even a day late before. Other things can put it off too—disruptions in a heat cycle are the first sign of terrible, life-threatening illnesses in omegas. “I…I didn’t notice…I’ve been so busy.” 

“Yes.” There’s concern in Derek’s eyes. “Do you feel all right?” 

“I think so.” Stiles blinks, suddenly feeling like he might cry. Derek sees, and quickly sits up, wrapping his omega in a comforting embrace. 

“It’s all right, Stiles. These things happen. Maybe it will start today. Have me summoned immediately if it does. If not, we’ll have the doctor look you over, all right?” 

Stiles nods. He tries not to feel worried, but he suddenly feels horribly fragile and he clings to Derek, terrible thoughts racing through his mind. 

X 

Derek worries all day about his omega. Stiles has always been so healthy, heats coming like clockwork. Every moment that Derek isn’t summoned to his bedroom to find his omega in heat is a torture. 

It’s a relief to finally finish his work for the day and return to Stiles. For once Stiles doesn’t need to be chased out of the nursery; he’s waiting for Derek on their bed, looking forlorn. 

“No sign of it?” Derek asks curtly. 

Stiles shakes his head. 

“Do you feel strange at all?” 

“I don’t know. It’s hard to tell now that I’m thinking about it.” 

Derek sighs and cups Stiles’ cheek with his hand, brushing gently at the worried skin under his eyes. “I’ll have the doctor summoned. Let me have a sniff at you first. Maybe I’ll be able to tell if something’s off.” 

Stiles looks relieved at any delay in seeing the doctor. He lays back passively, letting Derek gently place his nose into the space behind his ear. 

Come to think of it, there _has_ been something different about Stiles’ scent for the past few weeks. Derek hadn’t really noticed, because it wasn’t an unpleasant smell…nor had it been necessarily _unfamiliar…_

Derek frowns. He moves away from Stiles’ ear and follows his instincts, tracing down Stiles’ chest to his belly. He stays there a long moment, confirming his suspicions, until his shoulders begin to shake. 

“D-Derek?” Stiles sounds horrified. “Are you crying?” 

Derek raises his head so Stiles can see the mirth on his face. “Of course not, you beautiful boy. Don’t look so worried. You’re not sick at all. Your body is, as always, absolutely perfect.” He proudly spans his hand across Stiles’ belly. “Though not as perfect as it will be in, say, five months.” 

The omega gets it immediately. “You mean…but how? Did you…?” 

“I pupped you outside of a heat!” Derek’s joy is released in a huge, bellowing laugh. It’s possible, but extraordinarily unlikely, for male omegas to become pregnant outside of their heats. Derek thinks this might be the first time in the history of the Hale pack. “My beautiful, perfect, precious omega. You just couldn’t stand to wait, could you?” 

Stiles’ amazement quickly gives way to excitement. “We’re having another pup!” 

Derek pauses and lowers his head to Stiles’ stomach again. “No,” he says, and his laughter comes again, shaking Stiles’ whole body. “Not one pup.” He raises two fingers. “I can hear their heartbeats now. You’re going to give me twins.” 

Stiles’ mouth falls open, and he looks so stunned that Derek is almost helpless with laughter. He pulls the omega into his arms, trying to catch his breath, ears filled with the lovely sound of his heirs’ heartbeats. 

“I don’t want to hear you complaining about anyone else in this Keep being spoiled,” Stiles grumbles, snuggling back so he’ll be as cozy as possible in his Alpha’s arms. “Nobody can get what they want like you.” 

Derek only laughs again, because he knows it’s true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This verse can be considered permanently open. If there are any plots, kinks, or characters you'd like to see, shout out in the comments.  
> ALSO. It's dumb that I even have to say this, but please don't steal my fics. It's so annoying that I have to chase them down to different sites and yell at people for resposting them under their own names. My infantilism fic (aka the WEIRD ONE) has been stolen TWICE. Just don't do it. You'll always get caught. And if you are going to steal them at least don't make it SO OBVIOUS. Like these fics aren't perfect but at least they generally use the correct form of your/you're and their/there/they're. Every time my fics get stolen the thief puts in author notes like "lol wat will happan next your goin to hav too wait too find out!!1!" No. Stop. I can only take so much.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
